


Better with You

by arohawrites



Series: DREAM [2]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion & Lore Fusion, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Animal Death, Animal Metaphors, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Character Turned Into Vampire, Fluff and Angst, Full Shift Werewolves, Gen, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Nymphs & Dryads, Other, Possible Character Death, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Vampire!JinJin, Wolf!Bin, Wolfblood reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 12:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 28,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19829998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arohawrites/pseuds/arohawrites
Summary: “You need to feed Jinwoo” The woman said and it only made Jinwoo more confused. He is very thirsty right now and the mixed pain all over his body is driving him mad.“Drink my blood and all the pain would vanish” What? Drink her blood?It would’ve been a crazy thought if only JinJin can stop staring at the blood from the woman’s wounded wrist.





	1. Transition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “T-turn me into what exactly?” Jinwoo asked and the woman averted his gaze. “A vampire, you’re a vampire now Park Jinwoo” JinJin didn’t answer, he's trying hard to absorb everything the woman have said.

January, 2017

CHAPTER 1: Transition

  
“Hyung are you okay?” Eunwoo asked JinJin who is unusually quiet. “Just having some headaches” Jinwoo answered.

“Don’t forget to take your medicine after eating” It was MJ this time. Jinwoo just nodded and ate his food even if he doesn’t really have an appetite. He just got out of the hospital after collapsing one week ago.

  
The doctors said that he has anemia and was dehydrated. He was admitted at the hospital but quickly recovered so the doctors gave him permission to go rest at home along with some medicines and other vitamins.

“Rest here okay?” MJ reminded before the members departed, they need to continue their practice without their leader.

  
JinJin didn’t have any choice but to stay at home. He was actually not feeling well but the doctors are surprised on how fast his body recovered. He just lasted for a week in the hospital because the doctors insisted that he had to do other tests but it was all normal. He’s also surprised because he felt perfectly normal a week ago yet he suddenly collapsed. Maybe he really overworked himself.

  
He sighed as he felt his headache intensifies, he took his medicine so why? He pushed himself to get up and head to the kitchen. He dug the refrigerator for the pitcher and drank water but it didn’t give him any comfort. He went back in his room and lied down; he is feeling weak and he hate that he can’t do anything about it.

  
The headache continues to intensify and accompanied by a pain in his chest. “Ah!” He held his chest. His heart is beating fast, he doesn't even know if he is imagining things but he can hear his own heartbeat. 

  
He feels like dying…

  
\--

  
Jinwoo regained consciousness and realized that he is in the middle of nowhere, it was a deserted alley, and he is not even familiar with the place!

  
Did he sleepwalk?

  
“I finally found you” He heard a woman’s voice from his behind. Jinwoo quickly turned around and saw a beautiful woman with striking silver hair. “Who are you?” JinJin asked, confusion is still written in his face.

  
“I know you’re confused but I can help you” The woman answered. “I’m sorry but I-I don’t understand, I don’t even know how I got here” Jinwoo answered, still trying to be polite even if the situation is making his head ache again.

  
“You’re always having headaches; it gets worse until you’re dizzy. You are getting unusually sensitive with your environment, hearing and smelling things that you don’t normally do. You are also getting somewhat irritated with too much light, did I get it all right?” The woman asked but he can’t answer because of the pain.

  
Jinwoo soon stumbled in the ground with too much pain. He unconsciously grabs a fistful of his own hair because of the pain.

“Make this stop, please” Jinwoo mumbled unconsciously. The woman is walking towards him which he barely sees from his blurry vision.

  
“I could help you” The woman kneeled before him and drew a knife out. “What are you doing?!” Jinwoo exclaimed when he realized that the woman is holding a knife.

The woman didn’t answer and held the knife and slashed her left wrist without second thought. The woman heard Jinwoo’s gasp because of shock but she stayed still, rich blood is flowing out of her wounded wrist.

  
Jinwoo’s surprise was quickly replaced by a different sensation, his breathing increased as his throat started to feel dry. His stomach is like squeezing his organs inside, he flinched yet his gaze never left the wounded hand of the unknown woman.

“You need to feed Jinwoo” The woman said and it only made Jinwoo more confused. He is very _thirsty_ right now and the mixed pain all over his body is driving him mad.  
  
“Drink my blood and all the pain would vanish” What? Drink her blood?

  
It would’ve been a crazy thought if only JinJin can stop staring at the blood from the woman’s wounded wrist.

The thirst kept getting worse that he gave in to that inhuman temptation. He snatched the woman’s hand and started sucking the blood from her wound. He didn’t even know what he is doing but the first drink made him crazy for more. It is a strange feeling, he kept wanting for more as he gulp down every ounce of blood that enters his mouth.

  
He didn’t stop until his reasoning came back and realized what he just did. “What did I do?” Jinwoo stuttered, his lips up to the chin are full of blood.

He tried to wipe it off but it just smeared on his hands. “What is happening to me?” Jinwoo asked again. All he can produce was questions and hysteria.

  
“Calm down, it’s going to be fine” The woman said and he suddenly felt weak, like he is being induced to sleep. He just saw himself closing his eyes and he lost his consciousness once again.

  
\--

  
He went home, he won’t be staying long but he just wanted to visit his family. It’s been awhile so it became a day full of catching up and simple conversations.

JinJin realized that it’s already late so he needs to go back to their dorm. It was already dark when he came out of their house, there aren’t so many people walking in the streets anymore.

  
Jinwoo passed by a park and saw a woman unconscious near the swing. He didn’t think twice and went towards the woman. “Miss? Wake up, are you okay?” He tried waking her up by slightly shaking her shoulder.

He withdrew his hand when he felt something sticky on his hand. He quickly realized that it was blood, he started to panic but he manages to get his phone. He was about to dial the emergency number when the woman’s hand stopped him.

“You’re awake, try not to lose consciousness okay? I’ll call for help” Jinwoo said but the woman opposed.

“Don’t… go away” The woman ordered but Jinwoo insisted. “Miss, you’re bleeding, you need to be taken to the hospital” The woman mumbled something back but he didn’t caught any words.

He was about to press the call button but the woman suddenly pulled him. JinJin loudly gasped when the woman rashly bit him in the neck.

  
\--

  
“You’re awake” Jinwoo heard the familiar voice when he woke up. He quickly got up, alarmed.

“You, what did you do to me?!” Jinwoo’s voice is full of despise, he finally remembered the woman. “I’ve turned you, but it was all an accident.” The woman answered with calm voice.

  
“T-turn me into what exactly?” Jinwoo asked and the woman averted his gaze. “A vampire, you’re a vampire now Park Jinwoo” JinJin didn’t answer, he's trying hard to absorb everything the woman have said.

  
“What…would happen now?” He asked soullessly. “I’m sorry, believe me. I know that you remember what happened, I didn’t mean to turn you.” The woman explained but it was all useless for Jinwoo.

“Please answer my question” Jinwoo answered with rigid expression, he is angry but he has to hear the woman’s answer first.

  
“As you complete the transition, every human who knew you or even your face or name alone would forget your whole existence.” Once again, Jinwoo didn’t answer. He just can’t grasp the fact that everyone, including his family, friends and even their fans would forget about him, as if he didn’t exist.

  
“I’m sorry, I’m really sorry” The woman kept apologizing, Jinwoo breathed heavily. His chest tightens with all the mixed emotions. He looked straight at the woman’s eyes and all he can see is regret.

  
“I remember the time that you bit me, you were trying to push me away but I was the one who is persistent, it was partly my fault.” Jinwoo soon answered. It was unfortunate but he knew that the woman’s words are all true.

“Treat me as someone indebted to you, I would’ve died back then but you came for my aid and I even brought this misfortune to you. For that, I would take full responsibility and help you as your new life as a vampire. My name is Sage by the way.” Sage said and Jinwoo was about to answer but they heard soft knocks from the door.

  
“Please enter” Sage answered and the door opened. A man in butler suit entered, carrying a silver colored tray entered the room. Jinwoo became restless as he saw what the man brought.

  
He swallowed the sudden lump on his throat, the temperature suddenly rise that he started sweating. “You can leave” Sage ordered and the man left the tray on the bed and Jinwoo can’t even remove his gaze on what the man has brought.

It was this same sensation back when Sage let him drink her blood but this was far more intense. He can smell strange enticing scent from the blood bags and it’s making his reasoning cloudy.

  
He didn’t even realize the changes in his appearance, his eyes slowly shifted color, the black color slowly changed into dull red. His fangs started protracting until it touched his lower lip. “What is happening to me?” It’s funny how it was the word that came out of his lips when he perfectly knew the answer.

  
“You need to drink blood on a daily basis; it’s a necessity for vampires.” Sage explained and hand one blood bag to Jinwoo. His mind is saying no but it’s as if his body has its own mind.

He accepted the blood bag and that is where he lost all of his human reasoning. He didn’t know how but he soon realized that he was already on his second blood bag. He quickly finished all three blood bags and is breathing hard as if he ran for a marathon.

He is definitely not exhausted; instead, he was feeling a rush of adrenaline that he never felt before. He felt like he can do somersaults right now.

  
“Blood is basically equal to food for humans but it has hundred times effect, adrenaline is normal after drinking blood. I need to go for now but I’ll keep in touch. I’ll give you time to clean yourself and the butler will lead you to your dorm” Sage explained.

  
“In a dorm?” Jinwoo suddenly mumbled, he suddenly remembered his group. Too bad, he can’t even bid goodbye to them. “Why? Do you have problem in living with other people?” Sage asked. “No, I actually lived in a dorm with my other members” Jinwoo answered.

  
“Members?” Sage also repeated. “You see, I was a leader of an idol group, we’re called ASTRO” Jinwoo simply explained. Sage felt the pain in Jinwoo’s words; it was obvious that Jinwoo will miss his career. “I’m really sorry” Sage mumbled.

  
The butler entered again and he was pulling a luggage this time. “I brought you things and clothes. I really need to go so he would assist you for now.” Sage said hurriedly so Jinwoo can’t do anything but to nod. The Butler also went out of the room so he was finally alone.

He took a glance at the room and he realized that it’s really huge. He opened the luggage and found clothes and undergarments. There are even toothbrush and other hygienic need. “Woah” He exclaimed when he saw a phone charger and power bank. How did Sage even knew the brand of his phone? And speaking of phone, he unconsciously touched his pants pocket and fished out his phone. He sighed when he saw nothing, there were no single message.

  
He went to the bathroom to clean himself and the surprise kept following him. He kept staring at the mirror. His dirty blonde hair is back to black and his skin looked paler. His eyes looked sharper like he is wearing some eye makeup and even smallest imperfections in his face are gone.

He looked… different.

  
Jinwoo heard a knock after he changed clothes. He opened the door and saw the same butler. “Are you ready now, sir?” The butler asked nicely. “Ah, yeah”

  
“Then I’ll bring your luggage and please follow me”

  
“Wait, I’ll bring my luggage”

  
“But it’s my job” The butler answered. “Please, I insist” Jinwoo still insisted. He’s not used to this kind of treatment. The butler just nodded and led him outside.

Jinwoo can’t help but to roam his eyes to Sage’s house… Mansion. “Our princess Sage truly has a kind heart so I’m glad that you quickly forgave her” The butler said which made Jinwoo stop on his tracks.

“She’s a princess?” Jinwoo asked and the butler gave a smile. “Princess Sage is the first daughter of our king; she’s the heir of the crown.”

  
“Woah” He answered with amazement.

  
“Can I ask a question?” Jinwoo asked.

“Sure” The butler answered. “I don’t really know why but the dye of my hair…” Jinwoo can’t even construct the question.

“Vampire’s body is different with humans; any foreign particle that goes with our body is quickly rejected by the body. That is the reason why the dye of your hair has been washed off, tattoos wouldn’t also last.” The butler explained as they finally made it outside of the house.

  
Jinwoo is amazed on the beautiful flowers and other plants that adorned the whole place outside. “The queen really likes flowers so you can see it everywhere. Let’s go to the town. That’s where your dorm is"

  
“Town?” Jinwoo mumbled. “You’ll see later” The butler said and the huge gates opened on their own. Jinwoo remained quiet and didn’t ask too many questions afterwards.

They kept walking and he started seeing houses and establishments which looked like old houses from the west. “Are we still in Korea?” Jinwoo blurted out, the whole place really looked foreign to him. “Don’t worry, we are, but humans can’t see this place. Just think of it as real magic.”

  
He saw people intently looking at him so he suddenly felt uneasy. “We’re here” The butler said and Jinwoo took a glance at the place. _“Isn’t this a hotel?”_ Jinwoo thought.

They entered the place and there are a lot of guys who are looking at him like they were piercing his soul and some doesn’t even give him a second look. He decided to ignore it but it made him wonder of what his life will be.

  
They rode the elevator and stopped at the fifth floor. They went out and Jinwoo followed the butler again. “113” Jinwoo mumbled.

The butler pressed the doorbell and the door opened after seconds. The door was opened by a guy who is on the same height as Sanha, the man looked like a foreigner, given by his brown eyes and blonde hair. “Rune, this is Jinwoo, he is your roommate from now on.”

  
“Hello, finally I have a roommate” Rune answered in perfect Korean accent. “This is the princess’ number she said you can call her anytime if you have any concerns.” The butler gave him a piece of paper and left after.

Jinwoo entered into his new room and was amazed, it really looked like a hotel room. There are two beds and closet at each side, there is also a bathroom.

  
“The bed at the side will be yours, sorry, the room is quite messy. I’ve been busy with my exams” Rune said but Jinwoo didn’t even know which part of the room is messy because everything was so organized. The study table is also neatly organized which is full of books and other papers. Talk about opposite of his old dorm.

  
“It’s really okay and I’m sorry if I disturbed your study” Jinwoo pulled his luggage near his new bed. “Don’t worry I’m already finished with my review. Anyway, how old are you?” Rune asked.

“I’m turning 21 this year” Jinwoo answered. “I’m two years older, call me hyung okay?” Rune said and laughed. He is on the same age as his MJ hyung.

  
“Wait, are you perhaps studying at Victory University?” “Uh, no. Why?” “You look familiar but maybe I was just mistaken.” Jinwoo didn’t answer.

  
“So… how are you? I mean everyone must have been keeping a second glance at you as you go here. You’re quite famous you know” Jinwoo raised a brow. “Me, famous? Why?” He asked curiously, surely it was not because they saw him on TV or social media.

  
“You’re a turned vampire from Princess Sage. A royal pureblood and the heir of the crown, you’ve made a ruckus here when the news went out.” Jinwoo’s expression became more confused. Pureblood, what is that?

  
Rune gave a discerning look “By your face, I can guess that nobody oriented you about the kinds of Vampires. Sit and I’ll give you a vampire 101” Rune said as he sat on the single couch and pointed the other seat. Jinwoo sat and Rune cleared his throat as if preparing for a long speech.

  
“There are four kinds of vampires. The first kind is the Purebloods. They are the highest in ranks because they are the most powerful, especially the royal family. They’re the only ones who can turn humans into vampires. The second kind is the Commoners, they are the lower kind but they still have all the vampire abilities like the speed and strength, it’s just that the purebloods are much stronger and they have special abilities. The third kind is the Dhampirs where I belong. Dhampirs are offspring of a human and a vampire.”

  
“So you’re half human?” Jinwoo can’t help but to ask.“Yeah, my mom is a vampire and my dad is the human but too bad I’m a vampire dominant” Jinwoo’s brows knitted again, everything is a jargon for him.

Rune continued explaining, “There are two types of Dhampirs; first is a vampire dominant, meaning, we are like a commoner vampire, our physical body stops aging at 25, we also have longer life span than humans. We can taste human food but we can’t live without human blood. The luckiest are the human dominants, they don’t need to feed on blood and they are like normal humans, except that they have sharper senses and strength than regular human.”

  
“The last kind are the Turned vampires like you, as you already know, they are humans turned into vampires by the Purebloods. Turned vampires’ physical body stays at the age that they were turned. And as much as I know, the abilities of a turned vampire vary on the one who turned them that’s why you’re the talk of the town. You might have acquired the princess’ abilities.” Jinwoo can’t help but to nod, now he finally knew why everyone is looking at him.

  
“I hope you don’t mind but what happened to you? Why did you agree to be turned?” Rune asked curiously and JinJin is all confused again.

“I don’t really mind but I don’t understand what you are talking about” its Rune’s time to raise a brow, “I meant the reason why did you put yourself to the brink of death. That’s how a pureblood can turn a human into a vampire but the human should permit it, unless the process won’t work”

  
“But that’s not what happened to me” Jinwoo mumbled. “No way! You mean you were turned because the princess bit you?” Jinwoo stared at him for a second. “Is that something unusual?”

  
“It’s almost impossible to turn a human in that way, the percentage that it would work is almost zero and if we trace back to vampire history… You’re the first one after roughly five hundred years!” Rune exclaimed with both amazement and disbelief while Jinwoo is sighing. Is he that unlucky?

  
“Living as a vampire is not easy, we live hiding our real identities, we thirst for human blood but we can’t do anything about it but to learn control.” Rune suddenly became serious, he saw that Jinwoo still can’t accept being a vampire, especially that he was turned against his will.

  
“Do you perhaps hate being a vampire, hyung?” Jinwoo asked. “To be honest, it’s hard for me that I can’t attach myself from the humans I care for because eventually, they will age and I’m not and I need to stay away from them so I won’t endanger my secret. But I don’t hate being a vampire either because it made me realize how important every passing time is. I realized how precious every memory I can gain. I know it’s much harder for you but you have to endure, okay? Everything will fall on the right place sooner or later.” Rune gave a small smile and rose from his seat.

  
“Well that’s too much for the day, so many things must’ve happened to you. You should rest” Jinwoo nodded and he started digging through his luggage and changed clothes.

Rune on the other side is busy organizing his already organized things. He finally lied on his new bed, he’s not used to it but too much things happened to him overnight that his consciousness slowly let him into deep slumber. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Welcome to another chaos😆 If you happen to pass by and make it up to here... Thank you! Please leave a comment if you want to say anything about the story😂 Clarifications, Violent Reactions, constructive criticism are all accepted.


	2. New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I hope I would have the same ending” Jinwoo mumbled.

Chapter 2: New Life

JinJin felt soft rays of light touching his skin. He slowly opened his eyes “Ah!” He immediately covered his eyes as he felt the sunlight burn his eyes.

“Oh my! I’m sorry” Jinwoo heard Rune’s voice and the sound of the curtains being shut off. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Rune standing near the curtains.

“Sorry, I didn’t really know that you were still sensitive to sunlight. It’s part of the transition” 

“I didn’t know it too” Jinwoo answered impassively. “Don’t worry it is temporary” Rune assured.

  
“Hyung, can I ask a favor?” Jinwoo asked. He is sitting at the side of his bed while Rune is busy tying his shoes. “Sure, as long as I can”

  
“Do you have a blank notebook and some pen or pencils? Can I ask for it?” Jinwoo answered.

“Wait” Rune went to his study table and pulled out two notebooks on the drawer.

“Here, and I have a stock of pens and pencil to the lower drawer of that cabinet. Feel free to get what you need.” Jinwoo smiled. “Thanks hyung”

  
“It’s nothing, you don’t need to be shy” The doorbell rang as soon as Rune answered.

“Oh, food’s here” Rune mumbled.

  
Food? Jinwoo wondered.

  
Rune opened the door and Jinwoo felt his stomach churned with the mere sight of blood. His breathing went uneven as he felt his fangs poking at his lower lip. Rune casually handed him a blood bag. “Let’s dig in” Rune said and sipped from his blood bag as he looks at Jinwoo who is busy staring at the blood bag he is holding.

  
“Jinwoo, I know you’re still not used to it but you have to drink blood in daily basis” Rune reminded Jinwoo after swallowing blood in his mouth. Jinwoo can even see Rune’s fangs as he talk. He gulped and nodded, he removed the lid of the blood bag and hesitantly brought the blood bag to his mouth.

  
He didn’t stop until the blood bag is all drained. He is breathing hard as he tries to regain his composure. “You’re good at control, if that continues then you might be permitted to go out of the town in less than a year.” Rune said with an encouraging smile.

“But I’m much more uncontrolled than you” Jinwoo mumbled, still panting.

  
“That’s because I’m a vampire for years now. When my vampire blood started dominating back when I was fifteen, I didn’t have a tiny bit of control. I went crazy for blood…that I almost killed someone. You’re doing good Jinwoo, believe me” Jinwoo didn’t get to answer. He can’t imagine that Rune almost killed someone because of bloodlust.

“I learned to control my bloodlust as years passed by and you would too” Rune said and picked up his bag.

  
“I have to go to school now. Try going out and meet our other dorm mates. Not all but most of them are actually friendly and approachable.” Rune suggested and finally went out.

  
Jinwoo sighed as he looked at his phone. He went to their group’s SNS accounts and logged them all out, he left the group chats. He has to accept the fact that he is not a human anymore and that no one remembers him. He never existed for them.

  
Jinwoo picked up the notebook beside him.

  
Rune entered the university and easily spotted his best friend, Risa. She is walking with her earphones on and looked absorbed with the music. Rune quickly approached her and snatched one ear piece.

“You’re always listening to this group” Rune commented.

“They have good voices and very nice songs” Risa casually answered. Rune silently listened to the song, the song is good but it’s not the only thing he noticed.

  
“Risa”

  
“Why?” Risa asked.

  
“Can you show me a picture of this group?” Rune asked and Risa stopped walking.

“And since when did you gain interest with idol groups?” Risa asked curiously. “Just show me.”

  
“Fine” Risa answered and scrolled through her gallery. “Here, this is ASTRO” Risa faced the phone’s screen to Rune’s face.

“How many members are on this group?” Rune asked again. “That’s all five of them in the picture.” Rune finally has all the answer he needed.

  
“So can you answer me now?” Risa tilted her head like a curious cat. “It’s nothing, I just became curious because their song is good” Rune simply said just to stop his friend from asking.

  
Jinwoo is busy scribbling random lyrics that come up in his mind. He knew that he won’t be given a chance to perform again but he wanted to continue his passion. He heard the doorbell and he quickly got up and opened the door. He saw two guys, the first one looks a lot younger than him and the second one looks like on his age or a year younger.

“Hello!” They greeted. “Hello” Jinwoo formally greeted and bowed his head a little.

“We’re your neighbors, on room 115. I’m Lee Eun Soo and this is Kim Ji Ro hyung” The younger one introduced. “Nice to meet you, I’m Park Jin Woo” JinJin answered back.

  
“Hey, no need to be too formal. Anyways are you busy?” Ji Ro asked. “Not really” Jinwoo answered hesitantly. “Then let’s play some sports, you just turned right? We can show you some vampire perks.” Eun Soo answered. “And can I call you hyung?”

  
“Sure, I guess?” Jinwoo answered. “Let’s go!” Eun Soo cheered and literally pulled Jinwoo out of the room.

They went to the ground floor and entered an indoor court.

  
Eun Soo used his vampire speed and picked up the basketball at the end of the court. “How did he do that?” Jinwoo exclaimed. Eun Soo grinned as he perfectly heard Jinwoo.

"We told you, we’ll show you some vampire’s perks” Ji Ro answered.

  
They started playing basketball and Jinwoo realized how his senses heightened and his speed is crazy. Five hours have passed like a blur and they finally decided to stop. It’s been a while since he has that freedom to play all he wanted because of their tight schedule.

He somehow felt happy. “Let’s play again sometime again, hyung” Eunsoo said and headed in his room while Ji Ro stayed downstairs.

  
Rune entered their room and saw Jinwoo busy writing things on the notebook he asked. “hyung, you’re back” Jinwoo lifted his head a put down the notebook. “Yeah, since it’s just exam week. What are you writing, anyway?” Rune suddenly asked.

  
“Ah, just… random things” Jinwoo answered. “Are you perhaps, writing lyrics?”

Jinwoo’s eyes widened, “How did you know?”

  
“Well, I told you were familiar. I have a friend who is a fan of your group and I realized because I heard your voice on the audio.” Rune answered. “Sorry for not telling you, hyung. I just want to start anew” Jinwoo bit his lower lip in guilt.

  
“Don’t worry I understand. I’m sure you will miss being on stage, no?” Jinwoo nodded, “It was tiring, before when I was a trainee all I could think is debuting and when I debuted it’s much more tiring. Tight schedules, no time for family or self but I really feel happy when I perform on stage and when I see our fans happy with our performance. All the tiring practice becomes worth it after all”

  
“Speaking of career, are you studying to be a doctor hyung? I just saw your books were about that?” Jinwoo also asked. “I’m studying to be a surgeon”

  
“Woah” Jinwoo exclaimed.

  
“I know what you’re thinking, a vampire being a surgeon, too much blood. I almost gave up on my dream when I thought I won’t be able to control my bloodlust but it ended up good so why not pursue my dreams right?” Rune answered.

“You’ll be good doctor hyung” Jinwoo added.

  
“I hope so. Anyways, what did you do while I was gone? Have you stayed here all day?” Rune asked. “I was planning to but our neighbors came by and tagged me along to play and talk, they were kind”

  
“Let me guess, the guys on 115? Eun Soo and Ji Ro?” Jinwoo nodded. “Those kids are the friendliest here”

  
One week passed like blur and Jinwoo took a lot of effort to adjust, with him being a vampire and him living a not-so-normal-life. He gained some friends but the soul piercing stares still remains that he tried to just ignore.

  
He is currently busy taking pictures of the sky from their room window which is one of his old habits. He likes how beautiful the sky is as well as the clouds and sun. Thankfully, his sensitivity to sunlight slowly faded and now it’s bearable.

  
He is checking out his shots when he received a message from Sage. It says that they have to meet, at a park in the town. The guys gave him a tour in the town so he knew most of the places near their dorm.

He quickly went out of the dorm and arrived at the park after a five minute walk. He saw Sage sitting on one of the benches while watching vampire kids playing at the playground.

  
“Take your seat” Sage said and Jinwoo sat beside her with short distance. “How are you?” Sage asked, still watching the kids.

“I’m still adjusting but I’m fine, princess” Jinwoo answered formally. Sage sighed.

“You don’t have to call me princess, especially when no one is around; I’m tired with all the honorifics. I don’t even know if I deserve the respect either.” Sage answered.

  
“Why? I mean all of your people are respecting you, what made you think you don’t deserve it?” Jinwoo asked. “As a ruler, I shouldn’t make mistakes or be weak or my people would suffer” Sage said looking at the floor.

  
“And you’re one of the living proofs of my weakness. I’m a pureblood and I’m supposedly strong but I barely won against those rogue vampires. If you didn’t come I would be dead by now but look what I brought to you. I turned you against your will. If I'm only strong enough then this would not happen to you" Sage’s voice is full of regret, she’s really sorry about what happened to Jinwoo and many more of her shortcomings, she felt useless.

  
“No. You’re not weak. You took responsibility of your actions and it doesn’t mean that you’re weak just because you fail. I’ve mentioned that I’m a member of an idol group right? I’m also their leader and taking care of five other guys aside from myself is really hard. I had a lot of flaws and they have to suffer because of that so I always remind myself of my responsibilities but I’m not even near to perfect. If I learned something about being a leader it is that I can’t do everything alone. I need my members’ help so we can move forward together. You, princess, is a leader of thousands of vampires and not all can handle that alone. I can see that many respected you, not because they are required to but because you are worth it to be respected. That’s why please stop carrying it all alone, your people is here for you. We are here for you”

Jinwoo did his best to express what he wanted to say since he somehow understand what Sage is going through and he didn’t want Sage to blame herself for what happened to him since it was all an accident.

  
“Thank you, you really made my feelings lighter. I’ll do my best to take your advice” Jinwoo just gave an eye smile. “Let’s take that aside. Let’s talk about the reason why I called you, what do you want to do after you’re allowed to go outside?” Sage suddenly asked.

He was thinking the same thing the past days. “I want to study again, to a Music College. I don’t know if I would be given a chance to perform again but I really want to continue my passion. Is that possible?” Jinwoo asked hopefully.

“I can arrange everything for you and I’m pretty sure that you will be permitted to go outside in a short period of time. You have a strong self-control so the training will be lot easier for you”

“Training?” Jinwoo wondered.

  
“You need to undergo training so that you can be with humans with no problem and… you need to train so you can defend yourself against rogues. They hate vampires who follow the laws so they would always cause chaos and you need skills to defend yourself if you encountered one” Sage explained and Jinwoo already has an idea about rogues since Rune also mentioned them.

  
“I understand” Jinwoo responded. “I’m really glad that you have good control of your thirst or you’ll need to be isolated like my first turned” Sage added and Jinwoo became curious.

“Have you turned… many humans before me?” Jinwoo asked.

  
“Not really, you’re the third one” Sage answered. “Oh, so where are they now? What happened to them?” Jinwoo asked once again and Sage smiled happily.

“Fortunately, they are both happy”

  
“But you mentioned that the first one is isolated?”

  
“The first human that I’ve turned is named Kang Jae Min, 150 years ago. He was a soldier and I’ve witnessed how he saved three children in the middle of the war. He saved them from a land mine but he couldn’t save himself. He was on the brink of death but he was staring right at me and asked for my help. I told him the consequences of me helping him and he agreed so I turned him. Unlike you, he had problems with his bloodlust so he needs to live in isolation. After that I promised myself not to turn any human again.”

  
“But you did” Jinwoo added.

  
“Yeah and that was the most correct mistake I’ve ever done. The second human I’ve turned is named Dahlia. I immediately broke my promise after five years because of her. That girl, I met her at a hospital. I visited a human friend, she was gravely ill because of old age and she also died that day. I was broken hearted, and then I saw her. Dahlia is special even before she was turned, she can see and sense supernatural. She approached me, knowing I’m a vampire.

"She has an incurable disease and there’s not much time left for her. Dahlia pleaded me to help her live longer. I saw sincerity in her eyes, the value she gave to her life that most humans don’t even possess. I promised her that I would come back when it’s time and I turned her after a month. I brought her here and she became close with Jae Min. Dahlia became a good help until Jae Min finally learns to control his bloodlust. They eventually end up together and now, they are living outside of the town.”

“It’s like a story in the novels” Jinwoo commented and a beautiful smile blossomed in Sage’s lips.

“I hope I would have the same ending” Jinwoo mumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading chapter 2! As always, leave a comment if you want to say something or leave a kudos if you like (and if you wanted to😂) the story


	3. Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was about to enter the room when someone held him in the arm. He turned his head and saw a woman. She is staring at Jinwoo’s face with familiarity. “Yes? What is it?” Jinwoo finally asked.
> 
> “JinJin,” The woman said and Jinwoo wasn’t able to react, he hasn’t heard that name for months.

CHAPTER 3: Freedom

Jinwoo slowly walked at the sidewalk while looking at the people busy walking past him. Some are busy talking to each other and others with their phone. He crossed the road and saw a restaurant, a family happily eating together.

Four months have passed and finally, he had the freedom to go outside. He went through a lot so it’s quite overwhelming.

He soon hailed a cab and quickly told his destination. He quietly sat at the back seat and watched from the car window. He watched the people outside and remembered the first day of his training.

  
\--

  
He went to Sage’s mansion as instructed and entered a hall. It looked like a gym, the one where people train martial arts.

He roamed his eyes but he was all alone. He walked towards a seat but the surroundings suddenly changed. It became something familiar to him until the environment became clearer.

It is a sidewalk of a busy place; everyone is busy doing their own business while he is glued to where he is standing. Nobody minded him but his breathing became uneven, he can smell the strong scent of blood which is from everyone in the place.

He doesn’t know how he got in there but he needs to get away. He covered his mouth as he felt his fangs protract and touch his lower lip. He wanted to run but he can’t bring himself to move. He slowly felt weak as he tried hard to fight with the bloodlust. The more he tried to suppress the urge, the more pain he felt inside him.

He finally collapsed to the ground, kneeling and shaking. A woman about his age approached him. “Hey, are you okay? Wait, you’re JinJin right?” The woman blurted out and it made several people gather around him. Some people started taking pictures and videos of him and adults start to question him but all he can do is hide his face.

  
One man held his shoulder and asked with concern. “Boy, what’s happening to you?”  
_Go away!_ He wanted to scream. He wanted to give in to the undeniable urge, to take away the burning feeling all over his body.

  
Jinwoo felt his body finally giving up, he felt weak and he saw himself losing consciousness.

  
He opened his eyes and saw the familiar room; he’s still in the town. “The princess is true to her words, you really have remarkable control of your bloodlust.” Someone talked behind him. He quickly stood and faced the man. “What happened?” That was the only thing he can produce.

He can still feel his fangs and the thirst is still present but slowly subsiding. It really happened yet not.

  
“What you saw are illusions made by me. I will be the one who will train you. My name is Trail, I’m also a turned vampire… from the king”

  
\--

  
“Sir, we’re here,” The cab driver said which made Jinwoo back to reality. “Thank you,” He said and came out after paying. He walked in the familiar neighborhood. He saw a woman carrying groceries.

He quickly went to the woman and offered help. “Ma’am, let me help you,” He asked, it pained his heart calling his own mother like a stranger. “What a kind child. Thank you very much” But she can’t recognize him, he never existed for her.

  
The woman smiled sweetly and Jinwoo almost bit his lips, he has to stop his tears. He took both the plastic bags and walked beside her. How he missed her mother and his family.

“I don’t recognize you, are you a new neighbor?” She asked and it felt like an arrow struck his heart.

He smiled and answered, “I’m just visiting someone very important to me” The woman gave a knowing smile. “Is that someone is a girl you like?”

  
“She’s also a woman but she’s more special, my mom” He answered trying hard to keep his bright act. “Oh, you’re a mom is lucky to have you as a son.” Jinwoo smiled but his chest feels heavy.

  
“We’re already here” His mom suddenly said. Both of them didn’t notice because they are fondly talking to each other. He carefully gave back the groceries to his mom.

“Thank you for helping me. Go ahead; your mom must be waiting for you”

  
“I will” He answered and walked behind slowly.

  
“Son, wait!” Jinwoo’s heart pounded uncontrollably, did his mom remember him?

  
“Yes?” He turned and answered. “I don’t know why but you really looked lonely even though you are smiling. Cheer up okay? Many things might be happening to you but remember that you will get through it sooner or later.” His mother smiled once more.

  
“Thank you,” He said and walked away. He can’t take it anymore; tears started streaming on his face. It hurts that he can’t be with his family, it hurts that he has to act like a complete stranger in front of the people dear to him.

He slowly wiped his own tears and went to his next destination.

  
He stopped walking and stared at a familiar building. He is in a few distances from his old dorm and wondered how the guys are doing.

A smile formed on his lips when he saw a car stopping at the dorm. At least he can see his former members even from afar.

He can see his former members go out of the car while talking about calling a delivery for a late lunch. The guys are doing well like when he last saw them. He walked away with relief, he should do the same.

  
He started strolling, it’s still early to go back so he decided to go for a random walk. It’s been a while since he went to places with freedom, it’s quite refreshing. Time quickly passed and it was already dark. He needs to go back.

_Moonlight Apartment_

He took a gaze at the signage of the building and casually entered inside. Seconds after and he saw himself at the entrance of the town. He still can’t grasp the fact that an old building is the entrance of the town but he’s a vampire now.

Everything is supernatural.

  
He walked on the way to his dorm and saw Rune along the way. “How is your first day outside?” Rune asked casually, he removed his headphone and let it hang on his neck.

“Fine, I guess? I saw the people I wanted to see and they are all doing well”

  
“That’s good to hear” Jinwoo went straight to his bed after a shower. He needs to rest early because he already has classes tomorrow.

  
Jinwoo opened his eyes as he heard the alarm he set on his phone. He took his phone on the bedside and quickly turned off the alarm. He saw Rune already up and walking towards the bathroom so Jinwoo decided not to get up yet.

He opened his eyes again after five minutes and finally pushed himself to get up, he really hates waking up early.

  
Jinwoo and Rune out of their room together and saw Eunsoo on his way out too. “Hyung!” He yelled and ran in Rune and Jinwoo’s direction.

“Oh, Jinwoo hyung, you’re going out too?” Eunsoo asked. “I’m going to school starting today” Jinwoo answered.

  
They went down with Eunsoo and saw other vampires going out of the dorm, probably going to schools and work too.

The three finally went out of the city and parted ways since their schools are in different directions.

Jinwoo rode the bus and quietly sat, so this is how vampires blend with humans. He didn’t know that people he met every day can be vampires, he’s still surprised when three women who are vampires once approached him and said they were AROHAs.

  
He got out of the bus and crossed the road, he finally arrived. He fished out the schedule in his bag and started finding his first class. He ended up on the second floor of building B after asking one of the students.

  
He was about to enter the room when someone held him in the arm. He turned his head and saw a woman. She is staring at Jinwoo’s face with familiarity. “Yes? What is it?” Jinwoo finally asked.

“JinJin,” The woman said and Jinwoo wasn’t able to react, he hasn’t heard that name for months.

  
“W-what?” Jinwoo stuttered, he didn’t know how to react or what exactly to say, did someone just remembered him?

  
The woman blinked a couple of times and suddenly looked confused. “Sorry! I didn’t know what I’m saying or where that name came from or is that even a name?” The woman whispered the last phrase.

“It’s okay” Jinwoo didn’t react further and turns out that the woman is in the same class as him.

The woman sat beside him and apologized once more. “I hope you didn’t think that I’m a weirdo or something. I’m sure you’re surprised that a stranger suddenly talked to you.”

  
“I don’t mind” and Jinwoo gave him a small smile, the class started but Jinwoo is already in the clouds of thoughts. A human unconsciously remembered him? Is this possible?

  
He sighed and tried to concentrate on the class, it’s his first day after all.

  
The morning class ended and everyone is either, going to the cafeteria to eat lunch, going to the library to study or hanging out in the school grounds. Jinwoo decided to stay outside and sat quietly on the bench.

He plugged his earphone at pulled out his notebook and started writing.  
Minutes after and he felt a familiar presence, he looked up and saw the woman earlier. He removed his earphones, “Can I sit with you?” She asked and Jinwoo simply nodded.

“Uhm, here, a peace offering?” She handed out a sandwich. Jinwoo smiled.

“But we didn’t fight?” But he still accepted it since he didn’t want to be rude. “Well yeah but I startled you earlier. I’m Hyun Ah, by the way, Ahn Hyun Ah”

  
“Then, thank you. Park Jin woo” Jinwoo introduced himself. “That’s…Lyrics right?” Hyun Ah asked looking at his notebook.

“Yeah, though I’m just writing everything that went on my mind” Hyun Ah smiled, a bright one. “I do that often too! I mean my mind is full of random ideas so I put it everything on a piece of paper and… sorry, I’m so talkative” Hyun Ah suddenly said and Jinwoo can’t help but laugh. He never met a girl like her.

  
“Don’t worry, I understand what you mean” Hyun Ah smiled and started eating her sandwich, she’s still embarrassed.

“What kind of music do you listen to?” Jinwoo suddenly asked. He is really curious about earlier. “I just love music so I almost listen to everything but I especially like Ballad and Acoustic.”

  
“Do you listen to idol groups too?” Jinwoo asked.

  
“I listen to several groups, especially the one who sings a ballad, how about you?”

  
“I also listen to groups and some western music.” Jinwoo also started eating the sandwich Hyun Ah gave. Since he _was_ a human, he can still ingest human food.

  
“I’m a fan of an idol group called ASTRO, they’re still rookies so you might've not heard of them but they really have good songs. Try listening to them.” Hyun Ah suddenly suggested.

  
“I know them” _I was once a part of them._

  
“Really? That’s nice!” Hyun Ah exclaimed and they continued talking until the end of lunchtime.

  
Jinwoo went home while still thinking about what happened earlier. “Hyung, can I ask something?” Jinwoo asked when Rune arrived.

“What is it?” Jinwoo explained what happened and Rune looked as if he is digging something in his memories.

  
“Sorry but I don’t remember any instance that a human remembers but if you said that she unconsciously said it… it might be possible.” Rune said as he taps his fingers on the table.

“So it is possible to that someone might remember me?”

  
“The brain is the most complex thing, you being erased in everyone’s memories is supernatural but if we try to explain it using science, it’s like hypnosis. It is the same with the ability of some vampires to control the human’s mind. This is the reason why even there’s an existing picture, audio or video about you they act as if they don’t see you. They might forget you because they are ‘programmed’ to but, the memory is still here” Rune pointed his temple.

“Hidden somewhere, deep inside the brain”

  
“Thank you, hyung” Jinwoo was obviously disappointed, of course, he wanted to be remembered but looks like it is really impossible.

  
One week later and Jinwoo tried his best to focus on his studies; he is also progressing fast on the songs he is working on.

He pulled out his phone as he went out of his classroom, his class is already finished so he’s going home.

  
He stared in his phone dumbfounded, is this real?

  
He saw a text from his phone, and it was from Moon Bin.

His heart pounded but he quickly reminded himself that maybe it was a simple mistake, a wrong send or something. Yet, he still opened the message with the smallest hope.

  
_Hyung, I don’t know how to say this. I don’t even know what I’m doing. I know you are real, I know you existed but I’m the only one who remembers you as if you never did. I saw you a week ago, that made me hope that I’m not turning crazy or maybe I turned crazier ‘cause I started seeing you. I don’t really know. JinJin hyung, please answer me._

  
Jinwoo kept reading the text message, he didn’t even care that he is in the middle of the hallway. He’s trying to absorb everything, someone remembers him.

_Moon Bin remembers him!_

  
He quickly dialed Bin’s number and he heard a single ring on the other line.

“JinJin Hyung?” Moon Bin finally answered.

Jinwoo can’t help but to smile, he can’t believe that one of his friends remembers him.

  
“It’s me, but how come you remembered me?” JinJin asked as he gets out of the building.

“I-I don’t know. I just remembered you but everyone doesn’t. Hyung, what is happening and where are you? You’ve been gone for four months” Jinwoo can feel frustration and desperation in Binnie’s voice.

  
“I can’t explain it over the phone, are you free today? Can we meet?” Jinwoo offered. They both agreed to meet after an hour, to a café near ASTRO’s dorm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you for making up to here! Hit the kudos if you think the story deserve it or leave a comment if you've got something to say about the story😂 Love lots💕💕


	4. I Remember You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re a vampire?” Jinwoo finally got to speak. “It’s nice to see you again JinJin” It really feels strange to hear his stage name after four months.

CHAPTER 4: I remember you

Bin arrived earlier at the café, wearing his hood and mask. The café has fewer people today so he got to choose his seat. He sat at the end part so he won’t be noticeable and waited patiently. Finally, he can prove to himself that he’s not crazy.

  
Five minutes have passed and Jinwoo finally arrived. “Hyung!” Moon Bin exclaimed as he saw Jinwoo. He stood up and gave Jinwoo an embrace.

  
“Hyung, what happened?” Everything Bin wanted to ask summed up with one question. Jinwoo sighed, he didn’t know how or where he would start.

“Something happened to me..." Jinwoo contemplated his words. "I’ve turned into something that isn’t human” He continued, talking in a low tone so people in the next table won't hear. Moon Bin was about to answer but the pager vibrated. The drinks are ready.

“I’ll go get it” Moon Bin quickly said.

  
“Now please tell me Hyung,” Moon Bin said as he put down the drinks on their table. If Jinwoo said it to him a year ago, then he would’ve thought that Jinwoo is kidding around but after what _happened_ to him, he knew Jinwoo is serious.

  
“I was accidentally turned into a vampire” Jinwoo answered. “But why did you disappear? And why can nobody remember you, except me,” Bin still has so many questions to get surprised by Jinwoo’s revelation.

  
“The day I disappeared, I was sick that time right? I was even hospitalized but it wasn’t because I was really ill. I’m slowly turning but I have no idea about it at that time. The vampire who turned me came back and she told me the truth. I have no choice but to stay with them because like what you've said, no one remembers me or so I thought. Humans who are turned into a vampire will be erased in the humans’ mind. Everyone who knew me, my face or even my mere name would forget me. As if I don’t exist” Jinwoo tried to explain.

  
“So you were living with the vampire who turned you?” Moon Bin asked.

“ _Accidentally_ turned me and I’m currently living in a dorm, in a town full of vampires. I stayed in the town for four months since I still… have to fix myself. I just got the permission to get out and now I’m back to studying.” Moon Bin brushed his hair, his hood went off but he didn’t care.

  
“I’m sorry Hyung, I didn’t know it was like this.” Jinwoo just smiled. “Maybe, it’s just my destiny? They said that humans who turned from a vampire’s bite are really rare, unlike the ones who are voluntarily turned.” Jinwoo tried to take the situation lightly. He already accepted the fact that he isn’t human anymore.

  
“You, how are you and the group?” Jinwoo asked back. Moon Bin sighed.

  
“It’s harder than I thought. We’re suddenly a group without a leader and everything becomes hard to decide since no one’s here to mediate everything. And it just felt so incomplete without you Hyung, I know I’m the only one who remembers but everyone feels off with your absence.”

  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t want this but I have no choice.” Jinwoo apologized.

“But I’m still happy that you’re okay. I got really confused when no one wondered where you are until I realized that I’m the only one who remembers you. Months later and I’m starting to get convinced that I’m turning crazy. I see you in old pictures, videos and hear your voice in our songs but nobody did. I never told anyone but I still wonder where you are or what happened to you, then I saw you a week ago.”

  
Jinwoo dug out something from his bag. “Here, a thank you and sorry gift for the group” Jinwoo handed out a brown envelope.

Bin accepted the envelope and checked what’s inside. Pieces of paper and a flash drive are inside the envelope.

“This is what I’ve been working on these past months. The village has their own studio so I can still work on songs even though I can’t perform anymore.” Moon Bin started reading the papers. Jinwoo can guess what’s on Bin’s mind so he already told him his answer.

  
“Tell them it’s yours”

  
“But Hyung, you know I can’t do that. These songs are yours. Can’t…Can’t you just come back?” Moon Bin mumbled the last words.

“You know I can’t, my situation is just too complicated,” Jinwoo answered and Moon Bin didn’t argue anymore.

They stayed and talked, Moon Bin told him what’s happening at the group’s activities and how the other members are. Jinwoo, on the other hand, told how his months gone and he also told Bin about Sage.

  
An hour passed by quickly and Moon Bin heard his phone rang. It was Eunwoo calling.

“What is it?” Bin answered the call.

“Oh, I’m just out for some fresh air” Moon Bin lied. “Yeah, I’m already on my way back.” Then he finally hung up.

  
“You need to go?” Jinwoo said and Moon Bin nodded. “One last thing, please don’t mention this to anyone?” Jinwoo requested. Moon Bin nodded and bid his goodbye.

  
Jinwoo went home and went directly to Sage’s mansion after putting his things in his room and a quick shower. He almost forgot that he has to train today. “Hyung, is the princess here?” he asked butler Rage, he is the same butler from the first night he arrived at the city.

  
“The princess is currently in overseas” Rage answered. “Is there something wrong?” Jinwoo asked with concern.

“Some trouble with the rogues, Princess Sage has to help his younger brother, Prince Cyrus”

  
“Is that so, thank you Hyung. I’ll go to my training now” Jinwoo answered dismayed. He wanted Sage to be the first one to know about his situation. Jinwoo proceeded to his destination; he needs to finish his training early.

\--

  
Jinwoo yawns as he goes to his second class, he’s tired from his training. Trail never goes easy on him. He even arrived late earlier because he overslept. He felt a familiar presence sneaking behind him, he quickly turned around and saw Hyun Ah’s surprised face.

  
“Got you,” Jinwoo said and smiled. “How did you know I was behind you?” Hyun Ah asked as they walk together for the second class.

“I have strong senses,” Jinwoo said it in a joking tone, though he really means it.

  
“You look tired, are you okay?” Jinwoo noticed dark circles on Hyun Ah’s eyes.

“I have to go on overtime in my part-time jobs so I didn’t really get enough sleep these past few days. It’s almost the end of the month so I need money to pay for tuition fees and rent” Hyun Ah smiled but he knew she was embarrassed.

  
“I salute you, not many people have the perseverance to achieve their dreams,” Jinwoo spoke.

  
“Thank you”

  
Another week has passed and Sage still hasn’t returned. Jinwoo remained quiet about what happened. He still wanted Sage to be the first one to know. He’s on his dorm, practically doing nothing, Rune is still busy even on Sundays and the kids on 115 are also not around.

  
He was about to pick up his notebook when he received a text message from Bin.

  
_Hyung, can we meet today? I have good news._

  
He looked at the message curiously and replied.

  
_Let’s meet at the usual place._

  
Jinwoo received another reply for the time.  
He arrived at the café earlier, he sat and quietly waited.

Minutes later and he felt Moon Bin’s presence. “What’s the good news?” Jinwoo asked curiously.

Moon Bin pulled down his mask and smiled. “I already talked to the boss and he gladly accepted your songs. It will be used for the next to comeback.” Jinwoo smiled, at least his efforts won’t go into waste.

  
“But Hyung… There’s something else” Bin said after taking a sip in his drink. “What is it?” Jinwoo answered.

“Uhh… you see” Moon Bin stuttered and lightly hit his nape, a gesture of Bin when he is flustered. “Hyung I…I really can’t own your songs, so I said it is yours. Sorry” Moon Bin finally said it.

  
Jinwoo closed his eyes and sighed with frustration. He brushed his hair backward and opened his eyes. He wanted to scold Moon Bin but he just can’t.

“What did you say about me?” Jinwoo just asked. “I told them that you’re an old friend. Hyung, if you come with me now, you can already sign the contract right away. That way you can still work with us even if it’s behind the scene. Please, Hyung?” Bin persuaded him more.

  
Jinwoo sighed. “Do I have any choice?” Moon Bin smiled with Jinwoo’s answer and quickly stood up.

“Let’s go to the company!” Jinwoo just followed the ever excited Bin. Deep inside, he is happy. He just hopes that being a vampire would hinder him from doing what he loves the most.

  
They arrived at the front of the company after a 10-minute walk. It’s been a while that he is feeling somehow nervous. They headed to their CEO’s office and entered the room along with the secretary and saw a man sitting in his swivel chair busy reading business documents.

  
The man smiled as soon as they entered. “Is this your friend that you’re talking about?” The man asked.

“Yes sir, he’s Park Jinwoo Hyung” The boss nodded. “Please take a seat and you can go to your practice now Bin” Moon Bin gave a bow and went out with the secretary.

  
“You’re a vampire?” Jinwoo finally got to speak. “It’s nice to see you again JinJin” It really feels strange to hear his stage name after four months.

  
“I would go straight to the point, Jinwoo, who turned you?” Jinwoo didn’t answer, he doesn’t know if he can trust the man.

“I know that look, I don’t mean any harm. I’m not a _Rogue_. I just want to know who among the purebloods turned you”  
Jinwoo saw the truth in the man’s words, and besides, Trail told him that Rouges never hides their status, they never deny that they are Rogues.

“It’s Princess Sage” Jinwoo finally answered and he saw the surprise in the boss’ face.

  
He then smiled, “You’re my dongsaeng then? I didn’t know if she ever mentioned but I’m also like you, a turned vampire from the princess.” Jinwoo’s eyes widened.

“You mean you’re Kang Jae Min?”

  
“Oh, so she mentioned us to you. It’s been a while since I went to the town so I have no news.” Jinwoo didn’t expect that he is the first turned of Sage, nor, his old boss being a vampire!

  
“Now that I know who turned you can you tell me what happened to you?” Jae Min asked. Jinwoo now knows how to respond to that question. “I was turned because I was bitten, an accident” Jae Min nodded with realization.

  
“Then how did Moon Bin met you?” Jinwoo cleared his throat. “I don’t know how but he remembered me, from that start. We just met a few days ago because I just knew.” Jae Min’s expression changed. “I haven’t heard anything like that, did the princess know about this?”

  
“I was planning to tell her personally but she is out of the country right now.” Jae Min nodded.

“I see, I don’t know how but I think it’s not a bad thing. Based on Bin’s story, I knew you weren’t purposely wanted to go back here in the company.” Jinwoo smiled.

  
“I didn’t plan to go back like this, of course, I wanted to but I know I can’t. I just gave the songs to Bin because I want it to be my thank you and sorry gift for the members but I told him to own the songs.”

  
“Don’t worry, I’m sure Princess Sage won’t mind you working here, especially if she knew that I’m the CEO. So… let’s start the contract signing shall we?” Jae Min pulled out a folder from the compartment of the business table. Jinwoo read the whole contract and signed immediately.

  
“You’re free to go to them I’m sure they missed you,” Jae Min said after the contract signing.

“Only Bin remembers me” Jinwoo reminded Jae Min. “The bond you’ve shared for years will let their hearts remember even if their minds tell them not to” Jae Min smiled.

  
“Thank you,” Jinwoo said and gave a bow and bid his goodbye.

  
He didn’t need to be guided, he still remembers every room and walls in the building. He can hear the music from outside, he slowly opened the door.

“Hyung!” Moon Bin quickly noticed Jinwoo, Bin approached him while the other members stopped dancing too. Rocky went to the music system to turn off the music.

  
“Hi,” Jinwoo said and bowed and the others did the same. He didn’t want to but he has to act like a complete stranger in front of his own group.

“This is JinJin Hyung, my friend whom I’m talking about,” Moon Bin said.

  
“JinJin?” MJ repeated, he somehow heard the name somewhere but he can’t remember. Jinwoo smiled, he didn’t expect that he’ll meet them again, thanks to Bin.

  
“My name is Park Jinwoo, JinJin is a nickname this guy gave me,” Jinwoo said and Moon Bin realized what he has said.

“Y-yeah”

  
“We already heard the demo for the songs and we’re really glad to work with you,” Eunwoo said and everyone agreed.

“Hyung is also good at dancing and rapping” Moon Bin suddenly said and ran to the sound system and turned on the song.

The guys started cheering, Jinwoo smiled and started dancing. It’s been a while so he’s really excited. “Aye! Aye! Aye!” the guys cheered. Moon Bin and Rocky soon joined.

  
“You’re really good, Hyung” Rocky commented after they danced and jammed.

“Why didn’t you try being a trainee anyway?” MJ suddenly asked. “Maybe it’s just not for me” Jinwoo simply answered.

  
“Hyung can be the sixth member of ASTRO” Sanha said, everyone is enjoying Jinwoo’s company.

“Yeah and let’s give him the leader position,” Moon Bin said and gave Jinwoo a knowing look.

  
“I’m hungry” Rocky suddenly said and they decided to go out to eat. Eating outside together is a normal thing for them but now, Jinwoo felt that every moment is really special. He’s with his friends, even though they don’t remember.

  
The guys parted ways after eating and Jinwoo went home with a smile plastered on his face.

“You look so happy, something good happened?” Rune said and Jinwoo nodded, still smiling. Rune just smiled and went back on his reading.

  
Next day came, their ration of blood came which they quickly consumed since both of Jinwoo and Rune are in a hurry. Rune forgot that he has to go early because of a group meeting for a project while Jinwoo needs to go early so he can still review for a quiz. He was too absorbed with what happened yesterday that he forgot about that quiz.

  
Both of the guys ran like crazy on the stairs and quickly got out of the town.

Fortunately, Jinwoo got on time for the bus. The seats are all taken so he has to stand. He didn’t know if he consumed the blood too fast that he’s not satisfied at all but he just ignored it.

  
His first class ended but he can’t even concentrate on the quiz because of his headache.

His morning classes ended and he decided to sit in the study area for a while. The pain started to worsen as he felt his chest tighten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! As always, thank you for reading my work! Hit kudos if you think the story deserve it and comment if you have anything to say😂


	5. Discrepancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “But the more blood I consume, the more I lose my humanity” Jinwoo added. “Would you still go?” Sage asked him one more time.

CHAPTER 5: Discrepancy 

_'Something’s wrong with me’_ Jinwoo thought. His senses started to sharpen and the need to feed took over him.

He lowered his gaze as he realize that his eyes already shifted color. He tried to calm himself, trying to surf the urge but it only got worse.

His hands are shaking as he pull out a cap and mask in his bag and immediately put it on. He needs to go away as fast as he can.

  
He was on his way outside the campus but he felt a familiar presence approaching “Jinwoo? That’s you right, why are you wearing those?” Hyun Ah went in front of Jinwoo but he averted his gaze.

His lips unconsciously parted as his fangs protracts behind his mask. The _thirst_ dramatically increased as he clearly smell the scent of Hyun Ah’s blood. “I-I really need to go, Sorry” Jinwoo managed to say and walked away.

  
“Wait!” Hyun Ah called but Jinwoo didn’t even look back. She wanted to follow him but she’s not in the position to.

  
Jinwoo is walking as fast and as human as he can, he can’t think of anything aside from blood and going back to the town. His hands are already clenched into fist as he tries hard to ignore the scent of blood he can caught everywhere.

  
“Blood” He mumbles while keeping his head low, he’s still sane to do so but he knows his limit is about to be reached.

“Jinwoo” Someone called him and held his hand, pulling him opposite to the direction of where he’s going. Wherever he's actually going.

  
“Princess” Jinwoo answered, letting Sage lead him. “Just bear it a little more” Sage whispered, both of them are walking fast.

Jinwoo followed Sage even if his vision is already blurry. The bloodlust wants to take over his body and just _feed_ which he is trying hard to suppress.

“We’re already near” Sage mumbled trying to divert Jinwoo’s attention. He didn’t answer, his throat is already dry, as if it's burning.

They entered into a building and quickly rode the elevator. Sage pushed the 15th floor button and the elevator door finally closed.

Jinwoo looked up and saw the name of the building in the painted elevator door; _‘Azul’s Condominium’_ He read with difficulty as his vision gets worse.

He rashly removed his mask, he is feeling suffocated. "What's happening with me?" He asked with difficulty, “Let’s talk later, you need to feed first” Even the word _feed_ excites his instincts making him hiss like a cat.

  
The Elevator stopped at the tenth floor and Jinwoo lowered his gaze. A woman entered and looks like she is on her way to the gym because of her clothes and cleanly tied hair. The woman looks absorbed to the music playing in her earphones so she’s nonchalant of her surroundings.

  
Jinwoo can’t help but to stare at the woman’s neck, his lips unconsciously parted as he bare his fangs.

His limit is finally reached. He was about to take his feed when someone held his hand firmly. Jinwoo hissed in anger but Sage did the same with much more intensity as her eyes also changed color.

He suddenly felt fear and submission and it somewhat made him sane enough not to attack the human. Sage’s eyes went back to normal and the elevator doors opened again, finally, the woman left and the elevator made its way to the top floors.

  
Jinwoo’s lips are already bleeding. He purposely bit his lips so he would feel conscious.

The elevator finally reached the 15th floor.

They went out and Sage immediately pulled out her key card to her unit. She used her speed as they entered and closed the door. Jinwoo followed the princess to the kitchen and he saw Sage busy putting out the blood bags from a freezer.

  
Jinwoo didn’t need to be instructed anymore, he started feeding blood like a starved beast. “Just feed until you’re satisfied.” Sage said but Jinwoo didn’t even bother to answer as he is busy quenching his thirst.

He already drained five bags yet he’s still unsatisfied. He often loses control the first month of his training but he never felt like this before.

He never felt this _thirsty_ before.

  
He picked up his tenth, twelfth until he reached for his seventeenth blood bag and he finally stopped. He’s still unsatisfied but he can now control himself.

His mouth is covered with blood which he carelessly wiped with his hand. He didn’t even realize that he started licking the smeared blood on his hand, not wasting any drop of blood.

  
He is breathing hard; his senses are heightened like never before. He feels so powerful that he is afraid of himself. He looked at the floor where the drained blood bags are scattered. His hands are shaking with fear. He can't even remember how he consumed all that blood.

  
“Let’s talk outside” Sage simply said and Jinwoo silently followed her in the living room.

“Princess, I-I’m sorry. I didn’t know why I lost control I really don’t know--” Jinwoo is scared of himself, if Sage didn’t found him he might have attacked someone or worse he might’ve _killed_ someone.

  
“Don’t be. I know what happened and that's why I went back here earlier than expected."

"You losing control is because of a discrepancy in the tapestry of life” Jinwoo didn’t answer because he doesn’t have any idea what the princess is talking about.

“The tapestry of life is what dictates our life and death. To put it simply, you are not destined to be a vampire at all. Something out of hand happened, someone disturbed this order that things that shouldn’t happen occurred.” Sage explained.

  
“You mean I shouldn’t be a vampire but what is the connection of me losing control?” Jinwoo asked, still terrified of what he is feeling right now.

“The discrepancy produced a negative effect on you, that’s why you’re going to have problems with your bloodlust now.”  
Jinwoo didn’t have the energy to answer, just when he thought he can be with his friends again...

“One more thing, I don’t know if this is a good news but you have a chance to become a human again Jinwoo.” Jinwoo’s mood immediately lightens up.

  
“H-how?” Jinwoo asked, full of hope.

  
“When I went to Germany to help my brother, the Goddess Selene, mother of all vampires, talked to me in my dream. She said that a turned vampire from me is not destined to be a vampire. The Goddess told me what happened and she also said that it’s up to you if you wanted to stay as a vampire or go back into being a human” Jinwoo swallowed a lump in his throat. He never thought this chance would ever come.

  
“I want to go back to being human princess. I learned many things when I became a vampire that I never regretted but I wanted to go back to my family.” Jinwoo sincerely said.

He can’t bear the fact that everyone dear to him would age and eventually die and he would still be there, just watching as time passes by.

  
Sage nodded, she expected this answer from Jinwoo. “The Goddess instructed me to send you to the Mystic forest if you decided on becoming human again. That place is where the temple of the Goddess resides. But I must warn you, that place is dangerous, but you have to go if you want to meet the Goddess. That’s why your current condition is also an advantage because as we like it or not, blood is the source of our life and power. The more blood you consume, the more you can execute your abilities and power.” Sage explained.

  
“But the more blood I consume, the more I lose my humanity” Jinwoo added. “Would you still go?” Sage asked him one more time.

  
Jinwoo nodded. “I don’t know if I can survive but I will try” Jinwoo answered, determined. He already made his decision.

  
“I’ll send you there as soon as I found the other one” Sage soon answered.

“The other one?” Jinwoo repeated. “It’s not only you whose destiny has been changed. The Goddess also mentioned another one but the problem is, he is not from our kind. He is a wolf Blood.”

  
“Wolf Blood? Like Werewolf?” Jinwoo asked.

  
“Humans call them Werewolves but the description is way different. Werewolves are creatures that transforms into half man and half wolf during the full moon but Wolf Blood are real wolves, it’s as if they have two souls in their body. One Human and one wolf but the human part can control the wolf so they can transform to their will. The only similarity is Wolf Bloods also transforms unwillingly during the full moon. I already know his face and name so I’ll find him today” Sage explained. Jinwoo suddenly remembered what happened to Moon Bin.

  
“If you don’t mind, can I know the name of the Wolf Blood?” Jinwoo asked. He just wanted to make sure.

“The name’s Moon Bin” Sage simply answered and Jinwoo’s eyes widened.

  
“Why? Do you know someone with that name?” Sage saw Jinwoo’s reaction and she is sure something is up.

“I mentioned earlier that I’m a member of an idol group right? One of our members is Moon Bin”

  
“Can I see a picture of him?” Sage quickly answered. Jinwoo pulled out his phone in his pocket and scrolled through his gallery. He clicked the first photo of Bin that he saw.

  
\--

  
Meanwhile, ASTRO is busy with a photo shoot. Everyone has finished their individual shots besides from Moon Bin so the other guys started gathering and put out the prepared food for them.

Eunwoo is about to split his chopsticks when he felt a sudden headache. Next are flashes of hundreds of images, the images kept flowing like free water.

  
_Are those memories?_ Eunwoo thought.

The images finally stopped and he saw the other members staring into space like they saw something too. “I-I saw something weird” Sanha spoke with disbelief.

“By chance, have you seen Jinwoo hyung?” Eunwoo asked and all the guys nodded even if he only asked Sanha.

“What are those?” Rocky asked.

  
“Ah! I’m starving!” Bin entered the waiting room.

“Why are you all quiet? What’s with you guys?” Moon Bin curiously asked.

“Didn’t you see it? MJ asked back. “Saw what?” Moon Bin asked opening his food.

  
“I don’t know what is it but we saw Jinwoo hyung, with us, as trainees and our leader in ASTRO.” Eunwoo answered and Moon Bin almost choked on rice.

“H-have you all _seen_ that?” Bin asked putting down his chopsticks. Everyone nodded.

“Oh my! You remembered JinJin hyung”

  
\--

  
“That’s him” Sage answered after seeing Moon Bin’s picture. “But his curse is already lifted?” Jinwoo mumbled.

“What do you mean?” Sage asked after hearing him.

  
“Almost a year ago before I was turned, something happened to Bin. One night he suddenly turned into a wolf and comes back into human during the day. Later we learned from his father that his bloodline is cursed by a dryad. But we already went to the nymph and she already forgave Moon Bin’s family and the curse is lifted.” Jinwoo explained.

  
Sage sighed, Jinwoo’s group is prone of supernatural encounters. Sage never even met a nymph in her life.

“You said it was months before you were turned so it’s a different story, this incident started the month you were turned. Wolf Bloods are humans before their first transformation and as I can see from you, your friend will transform this month’s full moon. And tonight is that full moon" Jinwoo brushed his hair up with frustration.

  
“We need to bring him somewhere safe where he’ll not be exposed.” Sage instructed.

“Will he be wild?” Jinwoo asked. “It’s the first awakening of his wolf so he might be and he will have the urge to run in free ground so we have to restrain him from going outside.” Jinwoo can’t think of anywhere safe aside from their dorm.

“We need to go find him now” Sage added.

  
“Princess, I apologize if I will be telling this to you now. I have no idea how and why but Bin remembered me, from the start. I just realized it weeks ago when he suddenly called me. I humbly request to let me handle this. I’ll take responsibility of my member.” Jinwoo requested.

“Are you sure you can manage?” Sage asked and Jinwoo nodded.

  
“Then you should go now, it’s already few hours before the peak of the full moon” Jinwoo thanked Sage and dispatched himself.

He quickly dialed Bin’s number and the other line answered with one ring.

  
“Hyung! I was about to call you too, I have really good news for you!” Bin exclaimed. He’s excited to inform that all of them remembered him.

  
“Where are you?” Jinwoo asked, ignoring Moon Bin’s remarks.

“I’m almost home from a photoshoot, why are you asking anyway?” Moon Bin asked, confused with Jinwoo’s urgency. Jinwoo looked at his watch while waiting for the elevator to reach the ground floor.

  
“Let’s meet at the usual coffee shop, this is really important so please go as you reach home. I’m on my way too. Please hurry, this is really important” Jinwoo is short on time so they needed to meet as early as possible.

“Okay” Bin answered reluctantly.

  
Jinwoo arrived at the coffee shop after riding a cab but he is surprised to see the other members with Moon Bin. Jinwoo gave Moon Bin a _why-are-they-here_ look.

“Hyung, they also remembered you, all of them!” Moon Bin revealed and everyone stood to greet Jinwoo.

  
“JinJin hyung~” Sanha squealed. “That’s why we were so comfortable with you” MJ said while laughing. Jinwoo surely is happy with the news but he has to secure Bin first.

  
“I don’t want to ruin this moment but I have to tell something important to you Binnie.” Jinwoo said seriously and he told everyone what Sage has said.

“So…I’ll transform tonight?” Moon Bin asked in a dead tone. Jinwoo nodded and looked outside the café, the moon is already up.

“We need to hurry home, the moon is almost at its peak.” Jinwoo instructed and they all went out of the café.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As mentioned in the tags, the story has preference from the Greek Mythology. Goddess Selene is the titan Goddess of the moon and often described as the personification of the moon itself (She's also often incorporated with Goddess Artemis) but I saw another story which is this one:
> 
> https://aminoapps.com/c/vampire/page/blog/selene-the-moon-goddess-the-origin-of-vampire/llYY_n4uQuDb1NQXnx1DwQG5mwel3YGjjZ
> 
> which tells how Selene became the mother of all vampires😂


	6. Reunited and Separated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If you’re going to that place, wherever it is, we need to go with you” MJ spoke.
> 
> “No” Jinwoo and Bin said in chorus.

CHAPTER 6: Reunited and Separated

“Are you okay?” Eunwoo asked when Bin suddenly stumbled.

“I’m fine, I just felt dizzy for a moment” He feels weak like something is draining his energy.

Bin tried his best to walk on his own but continued stumbling so Sanha and Eunwoo has to half-carry him.

They arrived at the dorm but they were surprised to see their manager inside. “Manager-nim?” Eunwoo called, panic is evident in his eyes.

“Oh, you’re with Jinwoo? I was planning to treat you since it’s your free time tomorrow, Jinwoo you could join us too” The nonchalant manager said.

  
“I think it’s starting” Moon Bin mumbled and Sanha flinched when Bin held his shoulder firmly.

Jinwoo used his speed and went in front of their manager. The manager is surprised and was about to speak but Jinwoo quickly caught his gaze. Jinwoo’s eyes changed color.

“Listen to me carefully” Jinwoo ordered and the man nodded, completely caught in the trance. “You didn’t go to the dorm tonight. You didn’t see the members after you brought the group home after the photoshoot and you didn’t saw nor talked to me today. Understand?” The man nodded again.

The other guys didn’t know where to be surprised; to what Jinwoo is doing or the vein like things appearing in Bin’s face.

Moon Bin started growling, his eyes changed from black to ocean blue.  
“Hyung, what are we going to do?” Sanha asked. Luckily, Bin let go of him before his claws appeared.

Eunwoo told him to be quiet, whatever Jinwoo is doing, he surely needs a lot of concentration. “You’re going to drive home safely and do your usual routines. You won’t remember anything from our conversation.” Jinwoo finally ordered and their manager went out of the dorm passing by the other members as if he didn’t saw them.

  
“It’s almost peak.” Jinwoo said and instructed the guys to distance themselves from Bin.

The compressed themselves behind Jinwoo while Moon Bin is already on the ground, growling and groaning. His face is covered with vein like lines while his eyes looked feral.

“It hurts” Bin wailed, he can't even pinpoint where exactly is hurting but it's unbearable!

He is conscious of all that’s happening to him unlike in the _past,_ it’s more suffering this time. He can feel, hear and smell everything at the same time; the pain and any creatures around him at a great distance.

  
“Argh!!!” A wave of unbearable pain hit him making him scream in agony.

  
Everyone’s eyes widened when Bin transformed before their eyes in a span of split second. Jinwoo already anticipated the worst that can happen.

Bin on wolf form started shaking his body to remove the meddlesome clothes. He stared at his members with unfamiliarity.

  
_Danger, attack._

The wolf snarled, making the guys step back with caution while Jinwoo stayed in front and tried to calm Bin.

  
“Moon Bin, _Binnie_ , it’s us” Jinwoo called out but the wolf still snapped at them.

“Binnie, listen to my voice. I know you recognize my voice. It’s me, JinJin and your other members” Jinwoo repeated.

  
The wolf sniffed the air.

_The scent is familiar…_

  
Bin slowly felt his consciousness coming back, until realization hit him. So he really did _transformed_...

Moon Bin sat as a sign that he’s already sane. “I think he’s okay now” Eunwoo said, he remembered that Bin did it in the past to tell him that he's already in control.

  
Jinwoo is relieved that Bin quickly regained his control, he never wanted to resort into fighting him. 

“I never thought I’ll see this form of hyung again” Rocky commented as Moon Bin started rummaging their dorm.

“Bin-ah, you can’t go outside understand?” Bin wanted to run and run, he felt his whole system screaming for a run in the woods where he belongs, and even _hunt_ for food. But sadly, he's only allowed to roam in the small dorm.

“And please don’t break anything” Eunwoo reminded him.

  
“Hyung, could you tell us what did you do to manager-nim?” Sanha asked as he is really curious. The other guys gathered, they also wanted to know.

  
“We call it _compelling_ , it’s similar to hypnosis. I inherited the ability from the one who turned me. It was actually my first time doing it but guess it worked.” Jinwoo answered.

“Binnie told us some details of what happened to you, like you were accidentally turned into a vampire that’s why people can’t remember you but Bin does and suddenly we also remembered? What exactly is happening?” MJ asked. They deserve an explanation.

  
Jinwoo tried elaborating what happened including Moon Bin’s transformation. “But I have no idea why you guys also remembered me. All I know as of now is I have to go to the place the princess is saying if we wanted to go back to our usual selves.”

  
“Hyung, are you staying for the night?” Sanha suddenly asked, he always wondered why he doesn’t have anyone beside him when the beds in the room are for four people.

“I can’t, I’ll just stay until Bin transforms back. I need to go back to the town and report to the princess.” Eunwoo went back with Moon Bin still in wolf form.

  
They went back from the kitchen and Jinwoo heard earlier by his advanced senses that Eunwoo is scolding Bin from breaking some dishes.

“Bear with him Eunwoo, he can’t contain the thrill in his body. We’re lucky enough that he’s in control” Jinwoo said and Eunwoo sighed. They need to shop for new dishes now.

  
“How long will hyung stay in his wolf form anyway?” Rocky asked as his eyes follow Bin running around. From what he remembered, it would take almost the whole night back when Bin is cursed but Jinwoo explained that it’s a different story.

“The princess said that it would take at least an hour before he can transform back and after that, he can transform anytime he wanted with a little practice.” Jinwoo just kept answering their questions. His mind is still wondering of how he would fix his own situation.

  
“But wouldn’t people be confused when they finally remember you again hyung? I mean once you came back as a human?” Eunwoo asked. “We’ll handle things when it’s done”

  
Moon Bin ran to their room and he came back in human form few minutes after. “If you’re going to that place, wherever it is, we need to go with you” MJ spoke.

“No” Jinwoo and Bin said in chorus.

  
“That place is dangerous and when I say dangerous, it’s dangerous that you can _die_ ” Jinwoo answered seriously, the atmosphere became gloomy all of a sudden.

“Hyung is right, it would be dangerous for us and it will be much more dangerous if you are with us” Bin said and Jinwoo knew it has a double meaning but didn’t react further.

  
“Are you okay now, Bin-ah?” Moon Bin nodded “Thank you for helping me, hyung” Jinwoo is about to leave when the doorbell rang.

“Is there someone who ordered food?” MJ asked. “It’s another vampire” Moon Bin announced. He can feel a familiar presence outside, a lot like Jinwoo.

  
“It’s the Princess” Jinwoo said and immediately went to open the door. The other guys followed and now behind their leader. They let Sage inside and everyone is quietly gathered at the living room.

  
“I know you guys are wondering why am I here or who am I even. I’m Sage Lockwood and I’m the vampire who turned Jinwoo. I’m here to talk to you guys since I sensed that all of you remembered him. Things might have been hard to absorb right now but I have to talk about this now. I need Jinwoo and Bin to go at the Mystic forest to meet the Goddess, this is not an easy task but they have to go if they wanted to become human again. That place is sacred so not many people are allowed to enter the place, even me, haven’t entered the sacred place of the Goddess.” Sage said what’s need to be said.

  
“I’ll go with Hyung” Moon Bin answered. “But Ms. Sage, I know we’re not in the position to demand but we really wanted to go with them” Eunwoo spoke.

“That’s true, we don’t have any supernatural abilities but we wanted to help in any way we can--” MJ added but Jinwoo cut him off. “Please cut this off, we’ve talked about this earlier” Jinwoo answered. He’s getting annoyed.

  
“I’m sorry but this is not for me to decide. It’s up to Jinwoo and Moon Bin to decide on that matter but then, the Goddess also told me one more thing. At first I didn’t understand what she actually meant but now that I saw your group, I finally understood” Sage smiled and continued.

  
“The Goddess said these exact words; _The ones united by a name should go as one for their destiny’s thread is tied by unbreakable bond."_

"I guess that’s also the reason why all of your memories came back. But as I said earlier, the decision is not for me to decide.”

  
Everyone’s gaze went on Jinwoo “I’ll let JinJin hyung decide” Bin spoke.

“It’s still a no. I can’t drag you into this” Jinwoo is straightforward. “But hyung, the princess herself is the one who said that _we_ are in this situation. We need to go together.” Eunwoo answered.

“Hyung, you’ve been away but you’re still our leader and brother. Let us help you” Rocky also spoke.

  
“Would you guys promise me not to put yourselves into danger? Would you promise me not to sacrifice yourselves no matter what happen?” Jinwoo asked and everyone fell silent. Not because they are afraid of Jinwoo but it was as if it’s a different person talking. He really changed within a short span of time.

  
“I’ll give you guys some time to talk. But Jinwoo, I hope you remember what you have said when we were at the park. Come back when you are ready” The princess bid her goodbye. Jinwoo knows what she is talking about.

  
He remembers his exact words to her…  
_"If I learned something about being a leader it is that I can’t do everything alone. I need my members’ help so we can move forward together."_

  
“JinJin, I know we don’t have any abilities to help you but we can’t bear just waiting for you two, wondering when are you going back or what even happened to the both of you” MJ said seriously.

  
“Would you just promise me to be safe and don’t put your selves into trouble?” Jinwoo’s tone soften, finally giving up.

“We’ll promise to always listen to you Hyung” Sanha said and raised his right hand. “And I’ll take care of the kids” MJ added.

“I think it will be the opposite” Bin answered and everyone laughed.

  
“Not to break the atmosphere but if we’re all going… How could we sneak out?” Rocky asked.

“I don’t think the acting that we did back then will work anymore” Sanha mumbled, he is talking about the time Moon Bin had the curse and they have to act like the group is having a fight so their manager can give them a break.

“We don’t have to worry about that matter” Jinwoo answered. “But how?”

  
“I met the CEO last time right? I learned that he’s also a vampire and very close to the princess, he’s the first human that the Princess turned.” Jinwoo explained.

“What?!” all the guys yelled in chorus. “I’ll tell the princess to talk to our CEO”

  
Jinwoo agreed at the end but he knows it won’t be easy, both of them are unstable. Even Bin, he can feel it. Moon Bin might be good at controlling his wolf but Jinwoo knows how it wanted to be out of leash and Jinwoo is sure that Moon Bin knows about it too.

  
“Hyung, can I ask for an advice on something?” Jinwoo asked Rune. He just got in the dorm in the town after telling Sage his decision and about Kang Jae Min.

  
Rune put down his book and looked at Jinwoo. “What is it?” Rune responded and Jinwoo told him everything that happened.

“I understand what you’re going through but I think only _you_ can answer your question. People live because they have someone to protect, either you want to protect the people dear to you or to protect yourself. You want to protect them and they wanted to do the same for you. Just put yourself in their shoes and balance your decision.” Rune answered.

  
“Thank you hyung, for always helping me” Jinwoo answered. “Whatever your decision is, I hope that you succeed. Though it would be sad because I’ll be all alone here again” Jinwoo gave a sad smile, he became attached to the people in the city in the short time of him staying at the town but he can’t live in two worlds at the same time.

  
“When are you going again?” Rune asked. “I’ll go the day after tomorrow.” Jinwoo answered.

“Let’s call the other kids next door and have a drink” Rune suggested and he got out of their room. He came back with Eun Soo and Jiro.

  
“Hyung! Why didn’t you tell us you’re leaving?” Eunsoo yammered. Rune might’ve lied that he’s moving or something.

  
“Sorry, it’s been so sudden even for me” Jinwoo answered. Eunsoo was about to pick up a can of beer but Rune quickly snatched it from him.

“You’re still a minor if you have forgotten” Jiro said. “It won’t have much effect on me anyway” Eunsoo pouted like a duck.

  
Jinwoo picked up a can of root beer and gave it to Eunsoo, he’s also a dhampir so he can taste human food. On the other hand, vampires can taste Alcohol. It was a mystery for them but vampires don’t get drunk easily too.

“You too hyung?!” Eunsoo bit his lips with annoyance and the older guys just laughed.

  
\--

  
Jinwoo opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. Another change is about to happen in his life.

He pushed himself up and did his daily routine. He has to go to his college to report that he is dropping, too bad, he only got a very short time going back to school.

  
“I’ll go first” Rune said picking up his backpack. Jinwoo just nodded.

\--

  
He got out of the office of the dean and went on his way. “Jinwoo” He heard Hyun Ah’s voice. He stopped and looked back. Hyun Ah hurriedly went to Jinwoo.

“What happened to you yesterday? Are you okay now?” Jinwoo smiled and nodded.

“Then let’s go to the next class.” Hyun Ah said cheerfully.

  
“I dropped out” Jinwoo revealed.

“Eh? Why?” Hyun Ah asked with disbelief.

  
“I-I need to go” Jinwoo simply said he didn’t want to lie anymore.

“Is it far away? Overseas?” Hyun Ah kept asking. “Just faraway” Jinwoo answered after few seconds.

“We’ll see each other again right?” Hyun Ah said with a forced smile.

  
“I’ll do my best so we can see each other again” Jinwoo answered seriously.

  
“Then whatever you are doing… Fighting!” Hyun Ah cheered but deep inside, she is hurt and she perfectly knows why.

“Thank you. For everything” Jinwoo answered and bid his goodbye.

  
She might not remember but he will be forever thankful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for making it up to here! Tell me what you think about the story through the comments or leave a kudos if you liked the story~Love lots💕💕


	7. Another Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We’re like on a camping trip, I should’ve brought my guitar” Sanha joked. “Let’s just do a cappella” MJ played along.

CHAPTER 7: Another Escape

Jinwoo went straight to the company after going to school. He slowly opened the door of ASTRO’s practice room and saw their dance instructor and choreographer.

“Oh, you’re Jinwoo right? I was instructed to end the practice when you arrive so let’s end it here. Rest well guys”

  
“The princess is already in the CEO’s office” Eunwoo informed after their instructor went out. “And they said to follow as soon as you arrive.” MJ added.

  
“All of you are here now, good” Jae Min said as the guys entered. “We already talked and we’re set for tomorrow” Sage supplied.

“All I ask for you guys is to go back safely. We still don’t know what would happen after this but we’ll deal with it” Jae Min assured.

  
Jae Min permitted them to go back home, they still need to pack their things and rest for tomorrows travel. Sage decided to stay at the office, probably discussing something to Jae Min or just catching up.

  
ASTRO started packing as soon as they got home. Jinwoo also tagged along. “Should we bring a lot of things?” Sanha asked.

“We’re basically camping out so lesser things should be brought, it would be heavy while travelling” Eunwoo answered.

The guys are scattered in the dorm, some are inside the room putting out the things they are bringing and the other guys are doing the packing in the living room.

  
“Now that I thought about it, all of your things are still here” MJ is talking about JinJin’s things in the drawer. JinJin is sitting on his old bed while the guys are busy packing.

“I practically had myself and my phone when I went to the town” Jinwoo answered.

“Hyung will move here again so it’s fine” Rocky spoke.

  
“I hope so” Jinwoo mumbled.

Jinwoo went back to the town to pack his own things.

“So it’s official?” Rune asked. “Yeah, I don’t know what would happen but I hope it goes well” Jinwoo answered.

“It will, just trust yourself” Rune answered. Jinwoo didn’t get to answer, he’s more afraid of himself than the danger they can encounter.

  
Eunwoo went up early. He quickly got up and woke the people on the other room. He just let Bin sleep more because he knew that the younger couldn’t sleep last night and...he’s really hard to wake him.

“Ah, it’s morning already?” MJ mumbled still half asleep while Sanha went to the bathroom with his eyes half closed.

  
Everyone is busy doing their own morning rituals when Jinwoo arrived. He just entered since the password for the door is still the same. Eunwoo got out of their room and saw Jinwoo.

“Hyung? You’re already here?” Jinwoo let his backpack lie on the floor of the living room.

  
“Don’t worry, we still have two hours, I just went here to check on you guys.” Jinwoo answered.

“Is Binnie still sleeping?” Jinwoo asked, Eunwoo just nodded and went to the kitchen.

  
Jinwoo quietly went to Bin and Eunwoo’s room, Bin is still sleeping like a log. It took Jinwoo almost five minutes to finally wake Bin. “Hyung? Aren’t you here early? or I just overslept again?” Moon Bin asked with still dreamy eyes.

  
“I’m just early and Binnie, your eyes” Jinwoo said. Moon Bin was confused for a second but he soon realized what Jinwoo meant. Bin closed his eyes for a second and tried concentrating, his eyes are normal when he opened his eyes.

“Are we really sure about this?” Jinwoo suddenly asked. “I still think it’s too dangerous for them to be with us”

  
“I think so too but they wanted to help and maybe princess Sage is right. We should face it together” Moon Bin answered.

  
“But are you okay? I can feel it wanted to leash out” Jinwoo is talking about Bin’s wolf.

He can clearly feel its rage as it wanted to come out. Jinwoo can’t even comprehend how much effort Bin is putting to keep his wolf intact.

“I’m fine, it’s much calmer than last night. But hyung, I don’t know if I can keep it like this so please promise me to stop me no matter what if I wrecked havoc.” Jinwoo nodded.

  
“Just promise me the same thing, I know you understand what I mean” Jinwoo went out and head straight to the kitchen where the guys are busy preparing the heated food they ordered last night.

“Is Moon Bin already up?” MJ asked. “Yeah, he’ll be here in any minute.”

  
Moments after and they are busy eating, Jinwoo is supposed to be able to taste the food but his taste for human food is suddenly gone. He didn’t react and just continued eating the tasteless food.

  
“Haven’t you forgotten anything?” Eunwoo asked and the guys opened their bags to check their things.

“The princess is already on her way” Jinwoo announced after he looked at his phone. The guys decided to stay at their living room.

  
Sanha opened the television and they quietly watched while waiting for Sage.

“Are you really sure you guys wanted to come with us?" Jinwoo opened the topic. MJ spoke, “JinJin-ah, you already know our answer to that question” Jinwoo nodded.

“Then I promise that I’ll bring you guys back safely, no matter what happen”

  
“We’ll do it” Moon Bin added. The doorbell rang. Sanha stood and opened the door while the guys took their time to recheck their things.

“Let’s go” Sage said and the guys quietly followed.

  
They entered the van, Sage on the driver’s seat and Jinwoo sat on the shotgun seat. Moon Bin, MJ and Rocky at the second seat while Eunwoo and Sanha are together at the next seat. “But princess, why are you the one driving?” Jinwoo asked.

  
“I can’t let the other vampires know the location of the forest.” Sage simply said and started driving.

“This will be a long drive so you guys can sleep if you want to” Sage said while looking at the rearview mirror. Sage is wearing a simple shirt and Jeans, her silver hair is cleanly tied into a pigtail.

  
The trip is going smoothly, luckily there’s not much traffic. The guys are already sleeping in the back seat.

Eunwoo is leaning on the window with one earphone still hanging on his ear while Sanha is sleeping on his shoulder.

  
On the other hand, MJ is sleeping with his head down, hands intertwined lied on his lap. Rocky is also leaning on the window with mouth slightly open.

Moon Bin is also asleep not because he’s tired but the only time his wolf is being suppressed is when he is asleep so he just close his eyes and sleep.

  
Sage gave a small smile as she peeks on the mirror. “All of them are in deep slumber” Sage said. “We’re all sleepy heads” Jinwoo answered.

“I could really see why you wanted to go back in being human” Sage realized. Not all human would make the same decision as them, knowing that it would be life-risking.

  
“But princess, I’m afraid of what would happen in that place. We’re both unstable” Jinwoo said in a low tone.

“Wolf Bloods are made to be vampires’ enemy, they are created to protect humans as a form of balance but it’s in the humans’ nature to be afraid on anything different to them. They hunted both vampires and Wolf Bloods thinking that all of them are evil. As a result Wolf Blood decides to hide, hating both vampires and humans on the same degree. But you know what? I can’t even feel any tension between you two, even your instincts is subdued because you think of each other as family. As I’ve said, there are more powerful things than bloodlust or rage” Sage answered.

  
Hours passed and the guys woke up and tried looking at the place outside. They are really travelling somewhere far, all of them thought.

“It’s almost lunch time, let’s stop over somewhere” Sage said and pulled over to the nearest restaurant. “I’ll pay so just order what you want” Sage gave her card to Jinwoo.

“I’ll just need to take up some calls, I’ll be out for a moment, feel free to eat without me”

  
“Thank you miss Sage” The guys said. “I’m starving, let’s order” Sanha said.

  
“Let’s eat” Everyone said. Jinwoo is about to pick up his chopsticks to join the group in eating when he suddenly felt suffocated.  
His heartbeat quickly escalated.

“Hyung, are you okay?” Bin whispered. Jinwoo clenches his fists below the table and tried hard calming himself. “I-I forgot something in the car” Jinwoo suddenly said and quickly went out.

  
“Is hyung okay?” Rocky asked looking at Bin. “I think he left his phone in the van” Bin lamely lied.

Jinwoo immediately went to their van in the parking lot. “I’ll call you again” Sage quickly ended call, Jinwoo’s eyes started to change, good thing that the vehicle is tinted.

  
Sage didn’t bother to ask and quickly went out of the van. She went back with a small cooler. Sage quickly opened the cooler and gave Jinwoo a blood bag which he quickly consumed. Jinwoo closed his eyes tightly and tried to calm himself, forcefully suppressing his instincts.

  
“You did a good job” Sage mumbled as they head back to the restaurant. “Hyung, Ms. Sage, please join us” Eunwoo said.

“JinJin, are you okay? You’re pale” MyungJun asked. “It’s nothing, let’s just eat” Jinwoo simply answered but Bin knew better. He can smell a faint scent of blood from Jinwoo so he knew he fed while he was away.

  
They hit back the road, the guys are full of energy since they already ate and slept earlier. Moon Bin started humming random songs until the whole group is all hyped up in singing.

  
Another two hours passed like blur and the more that they looked outside, the more it becomes unfamiliar.

“This is the nearest place I can bring you.” They went down and got their things in the compartment. “This bag contains sleeping bags and other things that you might need.” Sage gave the bag and Jinwoo was the one who volunteered to carry the additional bag.

  
“Good luck to all of you, please come back safely” Sage said and they finally departed. The group started walking ahead and all of them can feel the place being more unfamiliar and the atmosphere is quite heavy.

“It’s starting to get creepy” Sanha mumbled as he looks cautiously at the surroundings.

  
They walked for half an hour and it started to get dark. Jinwoo picked up flashlights from the bag Sage gave. “Wahh!” Eunwoo suddenly jumped out of surprise. “There’s a snake!” Eunwoo pointed.

  
Jinwoo gestured them to keep it low, he can clearly see the snake slowly crawling away from them. “Did I just got dizzy or there’s something weird with that snake?” Rocky asked.

“I saw it too, it has three heads!” Sanha exclaimed.

  
They walked further and they finally decided to find a resting spot. “We need to gather some woods for the fire” MJ said.

“I’ll get the woods” Moon Bin said and tagged rocky along. Jinwoo and Eunwoo on the other side is busy digging into the bag that Sage gave for the sleeping bags.

  
“We’re like on a camping trip, I should’ve brought my guitar” Sanha joked. “Let’s just do a cappella” MJ played along. “Is this enough?” Rocky suddenly appeared. Rocky and Moon Bin are carrying chunks of large twigs.

  
“I think that’s enough, lucky that we have a lighter” Eunwoo said. MJ and Sanha helped arranging the woods. Rocky on the other hand is busy putting out the take outs from Eunwoo and Sanha’s Bag.

They finally set up the campfire and everyone circled around since its cold. “What are we going to eat for tomorrow” Sanha suddenly asked.

  
“Well looks like there is a lot of fruit bearing trees here.” Moon Bin said. “And I hear a stream of water, we can catch some fish” Jinwoo added.

  
“It’s my first time sleeping outside” MJ said and the cold wind suddenly blew out. “It’s cold!” Eunwoo blurted out and embraced himself. Moon Bin stood and fished out his jacket and gave it to Eunwoo.

“Thank you” Eunwoo said, Bin just nodded and continued eating. They all went to sleep after fixing their things. It was a long day so everyone quickly fell asleep except for Jinwoo.

  
He knows that it’s dead cold but his throat is as if on fire, he is sweating really hard. He closed his eyes firmly, trying to suppress his bloodlust but it just kept on intensifying. He opened his eyes as he felt his own body torturing him because of not giving what it wanted.

  
The pain just increased until Jinwoo got up. He silently went to his bag and dug out the container for the blood he packed. “Just one blood bag” He kept on muttering but he wasn’t even bit satisfied after a blood bag, instead, the bloodlust tortured him for more.

  
He finally gave up and picked up another bag until the entire seven blood bag he brought are all drained. Jinwoo brushed his hair upward with frustration. His eyes went to the members which are all in deep slumber with fears in his eyes…

  
“Hyung, wake up” Jinwoo opened his eyes after hearing Eunwoo’s voice. He can’t remember how or when he fell asleep last night. He was too afraid to even sleep.

Jinwoo got up and saw Eunwoo trying to wake the others up. “Sanha, wake up” Jinwoo helped Eunwoo. “Let’s find food” Rocky said when all of them are finally up.

They decided to split up; Moon Bin went with MJ and Sanha while Jinwoo is with Eunwoo and Rocky.

  
“Be careful” Jinwoo said before they split ways. “This place is really supernatural” Eunwoo commented as they saw small animals on their way with unusual appearances.

“Apple tree” Rocky pointed from a distance. “Let’s go” Jinwoo instructed. They went to the tree and it was the tallest apple tree they saw with their life.

  
“So… how can we pick the apples with that height” Eunwoo asked, dismayed. “I’ll climb, catch the apples” Jinwoo said.

He made his momentum and leapt, he landed perfectly on a large branch. “You can’t even call that climbing” Eunwoo commented, amazed. Rocky unfurled the eco bag they saw on Sage’s bag.

  
Jinwoo started picking the apples and gently dropped it. “Ouch!” Rocky flinched, he got hit by a falling apple. “Sorry” Jinwoo yelled and Eunwoo snorted.

Jinwoo went down after getting ten apples. “I think we can get other fruits so let’s not get too many” Jinwoo said and they continued on searching for food.

As they walk along, Jinwoo can sense a lot of creatures quietly observing them but wouldn’t dare to go near because of him.

  
Jinwoo’s group came back and they saw the other group busy preparing with what they brought. “Hyung, we’ve caught some fish but we don’t know how to clean them” Sanha said as Jinwoo’s group put down the bag full of fruits.

“I know how to clean them but I need a knife” Eunwoo volunteered, “There’s a switch knife on the bag that the princess gave.”

  
“Seriously, Can the princess predict the future? Her bag is like Doraemon’s pouch” Sanha said and the others laughed. They started working on making the branches look like barbeque sticks while the other members went back to the stream where they caught the fish to wash the fruits and clean the fish.

  
“We should join some variety shows after this” Rocky said as he put the washed fruits back in the bag.

“Yeah, so we can learn this kind of stuffs too.” Moon Bin points on Eunwoo who is busy cleaning the fish, “Let’s work hard so we can join” Eunwoo answered.

  
They went back and MJ and Sanha is still busy doing the sticks for the fish. Rocky helped Jinwoo gather additional woods.

“I’m hungry, let me eat this” MJ said and picked up an apple and took a big bite. “It’s already done, skewer the fish and guard it so it won’t get burned” Eunwoo ordered and everyone followed since they are all hungry.

Time quickly passed by, they’ve been walking for hours already. They stop to eat and rest and go back to track again.


	8. Attacked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Wake up!” JinJin yelled but only Eunwoo opened his eyes.
> 
> “Wake them up, for goodness sake!” Jinwoo ordered with panic.

CHAPTER 8: Attacked

“Woah, this place is not bad after all. We could get a lot of food along the way." MJ said while peeling the orange they just picked.

“But time really passed by fast. It’s already late” Eunwoo said looking at his watch. It’s already 5:30 pm.

“Let’s start finding a camping site” Moon Bin said and they continued travelling.

“Bin? Something wrong?” Jinwoo asked when Bin suddenly stopped walking. “I don’t know. I felt weird for a moment, maybe I’m just hungry” Bin ignored his own thoughts.

  
“I think this spot is fine” Jinwoo said. “Finally, my feet is killing me” Sanha complained and put down his bag and sat on the ground.

“We’ll gather some woods, set the sleeping bags” Jinwoo said and went to gather woods with Eunwoo.

  
The group is already deep asleep when Bin sensed something. He quickly got up and saw Jinwoo looking around alertly.

Seconds passed and they were surrounded by a pack of wolves similar to the size of Bin’s wolf form. “Wake up!” JinJin yelled but only Eunwoo opened his eyes.

  
“Wake them up, for goodness sake!” Jinwoo ordered with panic. Eunwoo quickly grasped the situation and started waking the others.

A wolf howled and the other wolves started snarling at them.

  
“What’s happ- Omo!” MJ was surprised when he saw wolves about to attack but Jinwoo quickly covered for them.

Eunwoo gasped loudly,he saw rich blood dripping on the ground. A wolf bit Jinwoo in the arms. Jinwoo flinched but he quickly used his strength to push the wolf back. They heard another growl but it was Bin in his wolf form.

  
“Stay back” Jinwoo ordered and the guys are compressed behind Bin and him. Bin attacked, fighting three wolves at once.

Jinwoo on the other side is busy protecting the guys, blocking every wolf who tries to attack.

He already has many injuries, the wolves are vicious. He’s fast but they can keep up and his instinct is already fighting for dominance to top it all.

  
He already knocked down many wolves but they kept coming back.

  
 _Kill_ his instincts continuously order him.

His hands are shivering, not because of fear but because of _thrill_ , his own body is delighted to fight but it was annoyed that Jinwoo is subduing it.

“Hyung! At your side!” Rocky yelled. Moon Bin quickly ran and tackled the wolf who tried to sneak and attack Jinwoo.

  
“Thank you” Jinwoo mumbled.  
It felt like the fight would last forever, the wolves won’t give up.

Jinwoo is already catching his breath, fighting for control with his own body is what tiring him. He trained for _this_ but real fight is lot different than training.

  
His vision is starting to get blurry, a sign that _bloodlust_ is taking over. His actions started becoming vicious, he can even hear himself hissing like an angry _feline_.

Jinwoo is aware that he's slowly losing _it_ so he made distance with the group. The wolves didn’t bother and continued attacking him. His grey shirt is already full of his own blood and the wolves that he fought.

  
 _“You’ve definitely gone astray child”_ Bin suddenly heard a voice in his mind, he quickly recognize it as the Alpha of the pack. He also realized that the wolves are also wolf bloods.

 _“Please, just let us go. We didn’t intend barging on your territory, please just let us pass through.”_ Moon Bin didn’t know how but he answered anyway.

  
_“Why are you even with that filthy vampire and stupid humans?”_

  
_“Stop insulting my pack!”_ Moon Bin snarled, he felt his rage rise up when the Alpha insulted his group. He doesn't have the right to mock his _pack_!

_“Pack? I can’t even call you a group. Vampires, wolves and humans can’t be together”_

  
_“I don’t care what you think about us but I won’t let you hurt my friends”_ Bin scowled.

 _“I can let them go, but only if you join in my pack”_ The Alpha offered.

 _“In your dreams!”_ Moon Bin dared.

  
 _“Tch, what a stubborn child”_ The Alpha said and turned his back on Bin and simply walked away. The wolves whose been fighting Jinwoo suddenly stopped but they were still looking dreadfully at the group.

  
The wolves dispersed quickly. “Are we safe now?” Sanha asked, still surprised that the wolves just dispersed as fast as they appeared.

Finally, they are safe.

  
“Hyung!” Rocky called, Jinwoo collapsed on his knees. The guys were about to approach him but Jinwoo quickly stopped them.

“Don’t come near me, I might _hurt_ you” Jinwoo said catching his breath.

  
His _bloodlust_ is starting to torture him. Bin transformed back to his human form and MJ gave him some clothes but he chose not to wear the shirt since he has wounds all over his body and blood would just stick in the shirt.

“What are we going to do?” Eunwoo asked in panic.

  
“Just listen to JinJin hyung, he’s having a hard time controlling himself and you guys near him won’t help” Moon Bin sternly answered.

“And then what? Just let him bleed to death?” annoyance is eveident in MJ's tone. He can’t grasp the fact that he can’t do anything for Jinwoo when he did his best to protect them.

  
Eunwoo thought of something, “Jinwoo hyung mentioned that he is living through stored blood then he surely has some in his bag.” Eunwoo rummaged through Jinwoo’s bag just to be disappointed. All the blood bags are already _drained_.

  
Jinwoo can hear all of the group’s conversation but he was too focused on fighting dominance with his instincts.

He felt his fangs protract as a wave of pain hit his insides.

“He just needs blood right? I can give him” MJ suddenly said and bravely approached Jinwoo.

Jinwoo swallowed the lump in his throat, he can clearly hear every _pump_ of blood in MJ’s veins and it’s not helping.

  
“Hyung _please_ , I’m barely in control” Jinwoo pleaded, still not facing MJ. He’s afraid to lose control and just _pounce_ at MyungJun.

  
MJ went in front of Jinwoo and kneeled to level on him. “You said we’ll get out of here together and you would protect us. How would you do it if you would die bleeding here?” MJ said with a straight face.

“You don’t understand! I don’t know if I can control myself, I might _kill_ you!” JinJin yelled in frustration. MJ saw how vicious Jinwoo's eyes are. He felt fear for a second but remembered that he is facing Jinwoo, _his_ friend.

  
“I know! But it’s you, you can’t and you won’t do that. Jinwoo, we trust _you. W_ hy do you think we came here if we didn’t trust both of you in the first place?” MJ said without blinking.

Jinwoo didn’t answer for a while and then he looked at Bin. “Stop me if I lose control, stop me no matter what” Moon Bin nodded.

  
Jinwoo slowly grabbed MJ’s hand let his wrist face. “This will hurt” Jinwoo said hesitantly, he never drank blood from the vein.

“Just do it! You’re making me nervous” MJ answered.

  
Jinwoo slowly brought MJ’s wrist to his mouth, bared his fangs and finally bit him. It was his first time but it felt _natural_. He knows where to aim where it won’t be fatal but enough to bleed.

MJ flinched when he felt Jinwoo’s fangs pierced his skin, it hurts a lot but he didn’t react further and tried to relax. He just needs to think that he is just donating blood or something.

  
Rich blood flowed in Jinwoo’s mouth and now he knew that stored blood is _nothing_ compared to fresh warm blood.

The first drink made him gasp, the blood is thick and warm. His insides burned and mandate him to have more.

  
MJ slowly felt relaxed. He’s becoming dreamy the more Jinwoo drank his blood, his vision is a little hazy too. Jinwoo on the other hand is trying hard to remain sane. He kept saying in his mind to drink blood barely to heal his wounds.

  
Everyone is not speaking, Sanha almost forgot to breath until he felt his chest tighten.

Everyone is just looking at Jinwoo busy drinking blood from MJ’s wrist. It looked surreal, like they are watching a fantasy movie but Eunwoo can clearly see how Jinwoo’s large wounds slowly close until it was all healed and only blood is left.

  
Jinwoo already drank enough blood to heal himself but he can’t put himself to stop. A voice inside his head is ordering him to go on, promising things like power.

  
But… why does he need the power anyway?

  
 _To protect my friends._ He answered himself.

  
“Please quickly mend hyung’s wound” Jinwoo said after letting go of MJ’s wrist. He almost lost control. He’s lucky enough to regain it before he got completely succumbed by his bloodlust.

  
Jinwoo just watched how Eunwoo mend MJ’s wrist, putting bandage on the bite mark he made after cleaning it with disinfectant. MJ on the other side is silent, still in a dreamy state. The maknaes are both quiet, they’re still absorbing what they just saw.

  
He can feel the adrenaline rush, the excitement he felt while he was drinking blood. _He can still taste the blood in his mouth._

  
“Hyung, are you okay?” Bin asked sitting beside him.

“I barely regained my control” Jinwoo mumbled.

Moon Bin sighed, he was about to stop Jinwoo earlier because he knew that he lost control.

“We can survive this” Moon Bin soon answered.

  
“Let’s get out of here. The wolves attacked us because we entered their territory. It’s my fault, I didn’t realize it earlier.” Bin apologized.

“No one’s at fault, no one thought that this would happen.” MJ answered. He finally regained his composure.

“Hyung’s right, let’s just quickly move, those wolves might change their minds and attack us again” Sanha said as he quickly organize his things.

The group moved until Bin said it was finally safe. They camped out near a body of water and cleaned themselves.

  
Morning quickly came and everyone was too tired to move. “Ugh, why is it morning already?” Rocky complained with only one eye opened. Sanha is currently staring into space still half asleep beside him.

“Is your wounds healed now?” Jinwoo asked Bin who is busy stretching. Bin also has a lot of wounds but Jinwoo’s wounds are far more fatal, turns out that the wolves really resent vampires.

“Yeah, but I’m starving”

  
“Let’s quickly find food then” MJ answered and discreetly exercise his wrist because it still hurts. His memory is also hazy after he let Jinwoo drink his blood.

“I miss ramyeon” Sanha mumbled while they are on the search for food, he is with Bin and Eunwoo this time.

Moon Bin is roaming his eyes around searching for food, a small animal quickly pass by in his eyes.

  
 _Hunt_ is what quickly went on his mind. His wolf has been restless, especially after what happened last night.

“Uh, Bin-ah are you okay? Your eyes” Eunwoo asked and Bin quickly blinked and his eyes are back to normal.

“Let’s find some food” Bin blurted out, Sanha and Eunwoo looked at each other with knowing looks.

  
“Hyung, is your wound still hurting?” Jinwoo asked MJ, he’s still feeling guilty. He didn’t even plan for that to happen. “Eh? No, it’s not” MJ answered but Jinwoo can discern that he is lying.

  
“JinJin?” MJ called because Jinwoo suddenly stopped walking.

“Can’t you hear that? Someone’s laughing” Jinwoo asked but the surroundings suddenly changed. The whole place is covered with fog, he soon realized that he is alone. The others are gone!

  
“Hello” A woman appeared in front of Jinwoo.

“A nymph?” Jinwoo mumbled. The scent of flowers is strong. “Oh, how did you know?” The woman wearing a long gown and a flower crown asked with amazement.

“Just a lucky guess, where are my friends? If we barged into your territory then I apologize but we won’t do any harm” Jinwoo explained beforehand.

  
“Hihi, I know but visitors are very rare in our forest so we wanted to play with you. The game ends once you find each other in the maze and find the exit. Good Luck!” and the woman disappeared and it revealed the entrance of the maze.

Jinwoo has no choice but to enter the maze, he can feel faint presence of his members so he used it as a guide on where he would go.

  
Jinwoo heard MJ’s voice but it looked like he was talking to someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter! I poured a lot for this 😆


	9. Maze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “That’s—” Jinwoo was about to speak but he was cut off by a loud scream.
> 
> “Sanha?!” The three yelled in unison. Sanha is running to their direction, he is running fast like he is competing on ISAC.
> 
> “Help me!” Sanha cried and Jinwoo finally realized why.

CHAPTER 9: Maze

  
“Kid? Are you okay?” MJ found himself alone in the middle of nowhere. He walked and yelled trying to find his membera but instead, he saw a little girl crying.

“I miss my mommy” the girl continued sobbing, trying hard to stop from crying.

  
“How did you end up here?” MJ asked, he doesn’t know how a little child survived in this place. “I woke up and I was here, I don’t know how” The kid answered.

“I don’t know how long we’ll stay here but maybe we can tag you along. You know my friends are strong so they will definitely bring us out of here” MJ smiled, trying to comfort the child.

  
“Oppa, your smile is beautiful, like my mom’s” the kid suddenly complimented MJ and he doesn’t know where to be flattered, to the compliment about his smile or when the kid called him oppa and not ajusshi.

  
“I also miss my mom’s voice, I love it when she sings me lullabies” MJ's grin grew wider. 

“You know what? I can sing too. Do you want me to sing for you?” MJ asked.

  
“Hyung! Get away from that kid!” Someone yelled behind them.

  
“JinJin?” MJ faced Jinwoo with surprise. “I’m glad you find me, I don’t know how but I got here and I saw this kid—” MJ gasped loudly when he saw the child’s appearance when he looked back.

The child still looked the same but her skin turned ash grey pale and her eyes are hollow.

  
The girl lowered his head, “I’m sorry for deceiving you, I just know that you would get scared if you see me like this. I’ve been really lonely here all alone and you really reminded me of my mom so I approached you. Sorry, Oppa” The kid said and slowly walked away but MJ stopped her.

  
“Wait, I haven’t sung for you yet. I don’t know if I’m good as your mom but can I sing a lullaby for you?” JinJin remained silent, he sensed that the child is not a threat after all, it’s just…lonely.

  
MJ started singing an old lullaby and his sweet voice lingered the place. Tears started streaming to the hollow eyes of the girl. The song ended but the girl continued crying.

“Thank you, Oppa. Now I can finally rest” The kid’s appearance slowly changed again and it turned back to how MJ saw her earlier, it was her real appearance after all. The girl’s body slowly faded until it was completely gone.

  
MJ sighed, “Poor kid, she’s been here all alone for I don’t know how long” MJ mumbled. Jinwoo smiled, “So you’re not afraid of ghosts anymore?” he teased.

“Who’s afraid of ghost?!” MJ fired back and Jinwoo just laughed. He soon explained what happened.

  
“Can you sense the others?” MJ asked.

“Barely, I think the nymph did something to me.” They tried finding their other members with caution of encountering some danger. 

  
“Your stance should look like this”

  
“Isn’t that Rocky’s voice?” MJ asked.

“You’re right” They followed the voice and finally saw Rocky with a creature that looked like a half human and half goat, a satyr.

“Uh, Rocky?” MJ hesitantly called. “MJ hyung, JinJin hyung” Rocky responded.

  
“What are you doing?” Jinwoo asked inquisitively. “Well I don’t know how I got separated with you but I got here and then he said he’ll fight me but I saw some of his stances were wrong so I corrected him. He called me master afterwards” Rocky answered casually.

  
“Master, do you need to go now?” The satyr asked. “Well, I guess so” Rocky answered. “Then I’ll show you the way as gratitude for teaching me. This part of the maze is quite confusing and you’ll definitely get lost but you have me” The satyr laughed.

  
MJ and Jinwoo looked at each other with knowing glances. The nymph just wanted to play with them. The whole place is basically harmless.

“This is the farthest place I can bring you, farewell” The satyr waved his goodbye and ran back.

  
“That’s—” Jinwoo was about to speak but he was cut off by a loud scream.

“Sanha?!” The three yelled in unison. Sanha is running to their direction, he is running fast like he is competing on ISAC.

“Help me!” Sanha cried and Jinwoo finally realized why.

  
A giant black spider is after him, looks like this won’t be easy after all. Jinwoo charged and faced the giant spider.

The giant spider used its legs to strike Jinwoo but he was fast enough to dodge the attack. 

"Hyung!" Sanha yelled. Jinwoo is caught up by the spider’s web and it entangled him like rope.

  
“Damn!” Jinwoo yelled in frustration. The spider advanced to the member’s location.

“Don’t touch them!” Jinwoo used all of his strength to break the web entangling him. He quickly ran and kicked the spider from the back. The spider flew a few distance, knocked out upside down.

  
“Woah!” Rocky exclaimed looking at the unconscious spider.

“That spider almost fed me to her babies!” Sanha exclaimed. He’s still pale because of horror. He is really not fond of insects, especially giant spiders who tries to feed him to her offspring.

“Let’s go before that creature wakes up” Jinwoo instructed. They quickly went the other way since Sanha said it's the way through the spider's nest.

“What is happening? I remember Bin hyung and Eunwoo hyung quarreling and suddenly it became dark then I was here?” Sanha mumbled.

“What? They were quarreling? Why?” Jinwoo asked.

  
“Well, it was sort of my fault but I really didn’t know that Bin hyung is in bad mood or something. I was kind of complaining about walking too far then Bin Hyung suddenly got angry with me. Eunwoo hyung also got annoyed because Bin Hyung was acting up too much—Wahh!” Sanha suddenly yelled in the middle of his story.

  
“Bin-ah” MJ called, all of them are surprised because Bin suddenly came out from the maze’s wall.

“Where did you come from?” Rocky asked curiously.

“I caught up your scents but I couldn’t get out of the dead end. I got annoyed and punched off the maze wall; it was made of thick plants after all.” Bin explained with irritation on his tone.

The others exchanged glances and Sanha mouthed ‘I told you’.

  
“Eunwoo’s left, Bin-ah can you pick off his scent?” Jinwoo asked and Moon Bin sniffed the air.

“It was so faint that I can’t tell” Moon Bin’s tone is still full of annoyance. Jinwoo didn’t react further. He is aware of the reason behind Bin's actions. His wolf has been restless and it’s affecting even his mood.

  
“Let’s try finding him, he might be in some situation right now” Jinwoo spoke. “What’s happening anyway?” Moon Bin asked afterwards.

MJ tried to explain what is happening and Bin just sighed. “Where is Eunwoo? We’ve gone too far” MJ exclaimed.

“Plus, we’re lost. I think we took a wrong turn. Few meters ahead is a dead end” Bin added, he can see clearly what’s ahead even though it’s foggy.

  
“Then let’s go back now” Rocky answered. “Wait, I can really feel Eunwoo’s presence here. It was very faint but I know it’s him” Jinwoo insisted.

“Does it mean he’s over that dead end hyung is talking about?” Sanha asked.

  
“No, it’s closer” Jinwoo mumbled.

“I won” They suddenly heard Eunwoo’s voice from nearby.

“How did they get there?” MJ asked surprised. Eunwoo is a few distance to them and he is with a girl.

“Fine, you win” The girl said bitterly and just vanished into thin air.

  
“Okay, what happened?” Sanha brows are knitted with confusion.

“I saw that girl and she said that I should come with her. I refused and she threw tantrums saying that you guys wouldn’t come and find me” Eunwoo answered.

“And..?” Rocky is curious of what happened.

  
“Well of course I said that you would find me then she said that if you guys didn’t then I have to go with her. I accepted her bet but when you are finally near, she did some trick and we became invisible. You just passed by us, I was screaming my heart out but you couldn’t hear me. She said that if no one realized that I’m here then I lost the bet. Fortunately, JinJin hyung noticed me. I don’t even know what would happen if I really lost to that girl.” Eunwoo continued.

  
“That girl, she looks really dangerous and evil. We’re lucky that the creature knew how to take promises.” Jinwoo explained.

He’s relieved that he found everyone, now they just have to get out of the maze.

  
Jinwoo’s thoughts are interrupted when he felt the surroundings changing. The walls of the maze are disappearing and turning into smoke. Before they knew it, they were back in their camp.

  
The nymph Jinwoo met earlier appeared. “Greetings!” She said cheerfully.

“Are we finished with the game? I thought it would be finished once we got out of the maze?” Jinwoo asked.

“Well, an unexpected creature forced its way in that I have to stop the game. The girl earlier is actually a creature who feeds on soul of anyone who lost to her bets. I’m sorry, my sisters and I just wanted to play with you but things got dangerous” A group of nymphs also appeared.

  
“We’re sorry!”

Jinwoo sighed, they survived through luck again. He looked at Eunwoo who turned pale when he realized that he just bet his own soul without him knowing.

  
“Can you just tell us where the Goddess Selene’s temple is? That would be a big help for us” Jinwoo quickly forgave the nymphs, it already happened, no reason to get angry anymore.

“You’re already near! The path is just straight ahead and once you got out of the forest, you’ll see a bridge and little distance is the Goddess’ temple.” The smallest nymph answered, “We apologize again, and we hope you achieve your goals.” Another nymph said and they disappeared one by one, leaving the air with the scent of flowers.

Bin sneezed, his sense of smell is already sensitive when he is human but now that he’s a wolf blood, it’s much more sensitive.

“We’ve got too many episodes with nymphs” Sanha commented. Eunwoo's shoulder dropped, “I feel like we’re in a fantasy novel or something”

  
“Man, I’m hungry” Rocky complained, he heard his own stomach grumble.

Right, they were about to gather breakfast before the ‘game’ happened.

  
“We almost forgot~” The nymphs earlier appeared again making Sanha and Eunwoo jump out of surprise.

“As an apology, we gathered you food” and bunch of fruits and other food appeared in front of them orderly laid in banana leaves.

“Bye again!”

  
“They almost gave me a heart attack!” Sanha exclaimed holding his chest. “Well at least they gave us food. Let’s dig in” MJ said and sat down.

They continued travelling until almost sundown. “We’re almost out of the forest, I think we should already settle down here” Jinwoo instructed.

He volunteered on getting fire woods with rocky. “Hyung?” Rocky called, Jinwoo suddenly stopped walking because he felt dizzy.

“Sorry, I just spaced out” Jinwoo excused but he perfectly knew what’s happening.

  
All of them lied down on their sleeping bags and a moment of silence made most of them asleep.

Jinwoo tried sleeping as well, he is trying hard to ignore the urges just like his training but he just can’t. He knew his eyes are already changed and he can feel his fangs protracting. He finally stood as he can’t stand being beside the other members.

He can imagine himself covered in _blood_ and it was terrifying.

  
He needs blood or he’ll go _mad_. “Hyung? Where are you going?” A low voice spoke behind him, careful not to wake anyone. It was Moon Bin.

“ _Hunt_ , I need to hunt for blood” Jinwoo answered in a hoarse voice.

  
Bin’s wolf wanted to jump out as soon as he heard the word _hunt_. Bin’s eyes also changed. “I’ll go with you” Bin declared.

“How about them?” Jinwoo asked, they can’t leave the others unattended.

His breathing increased as he started to feel the scrutinizing pain in his chest. “Don’t worry, we’re almost out of the forest, all I can smell are _preys_ ” Moon Bin’s voice started to sound different, as if growling.  
Seconds later and he’s already transformed.

Jinwoo started running deeper into the forest while Bin on his wolf form quietly followed. It was pitch dark but both of them are effortlessly running at inhuman speed.

Jinwoo stopped as he sensed a living thing near them. A white rabbit which is way larger than usual rabbits is on its way home, unaware of their presence.

  
Jinwoo quickly picked it up, the creature didn’t even resist but Jinwoo is already hesitating. He’s fond of animals so he can’t bring himself to do it even if his whole system wants to _rip_ its neck and _feast_ to its blood.

  
Jinwoo hissed. He needs to _feed_ if he wanted to go on and he didn’t want to repeat what happened yesterday.

He closed his eyes and let his suppressed instincts resurface. Trail taught him that if he wanted to control his instincts then he also needs to know how to unleash it.

He opened his eyes and all the hesitation and pity is gone, just pure _hunger_ and viciousness. He started feeding, letting his bloodlust takeover and do its job to satisfy him.

  
The scene is gore but Bin can’t even avert his eyes for one second. He is feeling a strong urge to do the same, much bigger _prey_ and much more _bloody_.

  
Bin snapped out his thoughts when he saw Jinwoo approaching him holding the almost _decapitated_ rabbit in his hand.

His mouth and neck is covered with blood because of the messy feed. “I know you’re hungry too, sorry to keep you waiting” Jinwoo said with a straight face and hand over the _dead_ rabbit to him. Moon Bin couldn’t stop himself anymore and _devoured_ the dead animal.

  
He can feel the bones breaking and remaining blood oozing in his every chew. It was supposedly disgusting but he ate with delight. This is what his body has been finding for days now, _raw and fresh meat_.

He finished it within minutes but he’s still unsatisfied, he wanted more and he wanted it to be his hunt this time. “Let’s hurry” Jinwoo responded with a flat tone, his eyes are dull red as if there’s no life in him.

  
They began the hunt, again. They ran deeper to places they intentionally avoided with the group.

They spotted a deer and both of them moved cautiously. The deer is sharp though and quickly sensed danger. It ran but Jinwoo quickly blocked its way, flustered, the deer tried to escape from other direction but Bin pounced at the animal from behind.

Moon Bin pinned the helpless deer until it’s all powerless. He didn’t waste any time and started his _feed_.

It was Jinwoo’s turn to watch how the deer losses its life as Bin rips its _flesh_.

He unconsciously licked the remaining blood in his lips. Jinwoo realized that the rabbit’s blood is not enough for him. 

Moon Bin used his claws and ripped the deer’s neck and looked at Jinwoo. He wanted Jinwoo to join him since it was a group effort.

Jinwoo can’t help but to hiss like a cat, his whole system is ordering him to feed once again which he obliged afterwards.

  
They fed together, as _predators_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for making up to this far!  
> Tell me what you think about the story in the comment section! Or hit kudos if you like what I wrote. Once again, thank you for reading my small fanfic! Even the silent readers! Thank you! Love lots💕💕💕


	10. Catastrophe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’ll go last” Jinwoo declared, not because he is scared but he has to make sure that everyone could cross the bridge alive. No one objected, not like they always do to annoy their leader.

CHAPTER 10: Catastrophe

  
“We need to go back now” Jinwoo stated after the _hunt_.

“But we need to clean ourselves first. They might pass out if they see us in this state” Jinwoo realized that both of them are covered in blood.

They went to a body of water and cleaned themselves. Jinwoo removed his shirt and washed it in the water, luckily, he is wearing a black shirt so the stain of blood is not really visible. Bin on the other hand is covered with blood all over his white fur. He decided to just jump in the water to completely rinse off the blood.

Jinwoo can’t help but to smile, Bin looked like a regular dog enjoying the swim, except that he's way larger than a usual one.

  
They went back silently so they won’t wake the others. Bin went back to his human form while Jinwoo is already in his sleeping bag.

  
“Hyung” Eunwoo’s sleepy voice woke Jinwoo. He opened his eyes and pulled himself up, he saw Rocky still asleep beside him and MJ walking past him while yawning loudly.

He finally got up and saw Eunwoo trying to wake Moon Bin. “Rocky, wake up” Jinwoo gently shook Rocky’s shoulder. They need to move on as fast as they can.

  
Rocky finally opened his eyes so Jinwoo moved to Sanha while DongMin is still waking Bin up. They started packing after breakfast and went on their way.

  
“This is it!” Eunwoo exclaimed. They’re now in front of the old hanging bridge just like how the nymphs have described.

“But it looked really frail and old” Rocky commented. Sanha took courage and moved forward to see what’s below the bridge and instantly lost the color in his face.

  
“And I can’t even see the end below. I think we should find another way forward.” Sanha quickly suggested. “But it’s the only way” Bin said without pause. “Let’s pass one by one, I think it’s the safest way to cross the bridge.” He added.

“Surely I don’t want to go first” MJ answered with an awkward smile. “Then I’ll go first” Moon Bin volunteered.

  
Bin took a deep breath to calm himself. He started crossing the bridge with caution, the bridge wasn’t really long but the creaks they are hearing every time Bin takes a step is making them more nervous. It took Moon Bin ten minutes to finally cross the bridge.

“Five people to go” Eunwoo mumbled.

  
“I’ll go last” Jinwoo declared, not because he is scared but he has to make sure that everyone could cross the bridge alive. No one objected, not like they always do to annoy their leader.

  
“Uhh, who’s next?” Sanha asked. “I’ll go” Rocky said, he was also nervous but he managed to cross safely.

Next is Eunwoo, it took him two times longer than Moon Bin’s time because he is very tensed.

“MJ hyung, you go next” Sanha ordered.  
“Eh? Why me?” The two argued, Jinwoo sighed and face palmed.

“Fine then let’s decide it with rock, paper and scissors” Sanha suggested. “Call” MJ agreed and…

  
Sanha won.

Sanha breathed in relief while MJ can’t do anything but to face his fears. He swallowed the lump in his throat and took a step in the bridge.MJ took his time and slowly crossed the bridge.

The fifth member to cross is the winner of the game though he didn’t feel much victorious. He cautiously took every step and held tight on the frail ropes. Sanha can feel his knees trembling with fear. He doesn’t even feel this way in the stage!

  
Moon Bin on the other said is focused on watching the bridge until he heard the thin strands of the feeble ropes snapping one by one. “Sanha! Go back!” Bin shouted but it was too late.

  
The bridge quickly collapsed and Sanha saw himself falling. It was too sudden that all he can do is firmly close his eyes. Scenes from his life recurred to him like a fast forward movie. He’s too young to die.

  
Sanha soon felt like someone embraced him but it’s probably the gush of wind in his free fall and he’s too afraid to even open his eyes. He was expecting a painful _end_ but he only felt a mild impact.

“Sanha, open your eyes, you’re safe now” Is he imagining things? Or he really heard his JinJin hyung’s voice?

  
He slowly opened his eyes and few drop of tears escaped his eyes. Jinwoo is kneeling in front of him while he is lying on solid ground.

He’s alive…

  
“Hyung” Sanha can’t help but to whine, he thought he’s really going to die.

“Yah, stop crying. I promised that we would get out of here safely and I mean it.” Jinwoo suddenly looked up focused on something above. He stood, Sanha wiped his tears and followed Jinwoo.

  
“Hyung? What is it?”

  
“They’re calling us” Jinwoo answered.

“Who?” Sanha asked with confusion, he can’t hear anything except the wind. “MJ hyung, he’s asking if we’re alright”

  
“But I can’t hear them?” Sanha uttered with his eyebrows knitted. “We are several feet below. I can only hear them because of my advance senses.” Jinwoo answered.

  
“We’re safe!” Sanha shouted as loud as he can. Jinwoo is relieved that the other guys is with Moon Bin.

“They are asking if there’s a way to get out of here” Jinwoo said and looked around, Sanha did the same.

“Hyung! There’s a cave over there!” Sanha pointed. They decided to enter the cave since it’s the only way forward. They notified the others above and said that they’ll also find a way to find them.

  
“Let’s go. Bin said that they will track us” Jinwoo instructed and moved towards the entrance of the cave.

  
The cave is pitch dark that Sanha clung onto Jinwoo who can perfectly see in the dark. Sanha fished out his phone in his pocket and used it as a flashlight. He saw bats, clinging not on the ceiling of the cave but on the walls.

  
“Put that out” Jinwoo warned but it was too late. He managed to pull Sanha down before the bats created chaos and flew on the other parts of the cave.

“Sorry” Sanha apologized. “It’s fine, just let me lead you, I can see in the dark you know” They walked further and can feel that the ground is elevated as they walk on.

  
Luckily, the cave is just a straight road or they’ll definitely get lost. They are already walking for an hour and the ground continued to elevate. Jinwoo helped Sanha up as they have to climb large boulder to get through.

“Be careful” Jinwoo said as he helps Sanha to climb up the boulder. They continued walking and took several breaks with consideration for Sanha.

  
Jinwoo saw another group of bats and he is feeling that the flow of air continues to increase. They are near to the other end of the cave.

“Sanha, we’re almost out of the cave.” Jinwoo informed and Sanha’s mood brightens up. They walked few meters more and finally, they saw the light from the exit of the cave.

  
“We’re finally out” Sanha sighed in relief, his eyes are still adjusting with the light. “We have to find the others. It’s dangerous that we are separated” JinJin answered, Sanha nodded and they continued the endless walk.

  
Jinwoo is feeling that something is not right about the surrounding. “Hyu—” A strong streak of wind passed by them and the maknae is suddenly gone beside Jinwoo. He quickly panicked when he realized that he can’t feel Sanha’s presence at all.

  
“Sanha!” He yelled but got no response. He tried to focus but all he can hear are the nature’s sound, until a familiar scent hit his senses.The strong smell of blood lingered the place, Sanha’s _blood_. He didn’t waste any time and used his abilities to locate Sanha.

He saw Sanha almost unconscious while another vampire hastily feeds on him.

Jinwoo didn’t waste time and attacked the vampire with rage. He used his strength to separate the vampire to Sanha and knocked him in a nearby tree.

  
Jinwoo immediately caught Sanha. “Sanha, Sanha are you okay?” Jinwoo asked “It hurts” Sanha mumbled barely conscious.

  
Jinwoo heard a loud laugh behind him and it made his blood boil. He _hissed_ and faced the vampire. “Stop giving me that look, that kid is lucky enough that I didn’t _decapitate_ him. Damn, it’s been years since I tasted human blood” The vampire casually said and licked the remaining blood in his lips. Jinwoo clenched his hands into fist. His mind is clouded with pure anger.

  
“Ha! Is that all you got? Not drinking enough blood?” The vampire teased as he dodges Jinwoo’s attacks effortlessly. Jinwoo continued attacking with rage, all he can think is _killing_ the vampire in front of him.

  
“This is starting to get boring” The vampire punched Jinwoo and he stumbled in the ground. “Why don’t you feed first and continue the fight. I’m not that selfish you know”

  
“He’s not a _prey_!” Jinwoo yelled, scowling at the vampire. He quickly stood, the cut on his lips is slowly healing.

“Let me guess the reason why you’re here. That Goddess might’ve promised you _things_. She also did that to me but you know what? She’s a liar! I did everything to survive. I even _killed_ that woman who kept saying she loves me. It’s been years but I never seen her temple, no matter how much I look for it. What’s worse is I also couldn’t find the way out. I’m trapped here for years!” The vampire snapped and Jinwoo realized that the vampire is not on his right mind anymore.

  
“You’re trapped here because you are evil” Jinwoo stated with a cold tone.

  
“And what are you? A saint? Don’t assume that I couldn’t feel your bloodlust, how you wanted to _feed_ on your so-called friend”

Sanha is quietly watching. His vision is fuzzy but he is fighting to keep his consciousness intact. 

The vampire made a surprise attack.  
Jinwoo gasped as he felt a hand digging through his stomach like a sharp sword.

“I was trying to be kind but you hit my nerve so I’ll let you watch how I kill your friend” The vampire said and pulled his hand out of Jinwoo’s stomach. Jinwoo puked blood and collapsed on his knees.

  
His vision is blurry but he can barely see the vampire approaching Sanha. He picked Sanha up like he is picking up a piece of paper.

“No” He mumbled. _He promised to protect his group, to bring them back safely…_

  
It is Sanha’s turn to gasp. The vampire in front of him spewed blood as a hand went through his chest. Jinwoo pulled out his hand along with the vampire’s _heart_.

“Damn you” The vampire managed to say before falling into the ground and turned into ashes, even the heart in Jinwoo’s hand and the blood splattered all turned into fine ash.

  
“H-hyung” Sanha stuttered while Jinwoo is breathing hard, his mind is all fuzzy. All he can he think about is how he _killed_ the vampire and saving Sanha.

  
Sanha with shock and blood loss finally lost his consciousness, Jinwoo barely caught him and they both stumbled on the ground. He used his remaining strength and brought Sanha under a large tree.

  
He checked Sanha’s wound but he can’t help but to _hiss_. The burning sensation in his throat burdens him more. “Sanha, please wake up” Jinwoo willed but Sanha just groaned in pain.

  
Jinwoo positioned the maknae to lean in the trunk of the tree and used his already bared fangs to bite his own wrist. “Sanha, drink this” He brought his bleeding wrist on Sanha’s mouth.

“Please help yourself, you have to drink this” Jinwoo pleaded and the half conscious Sanha used his remaining strength to swallow whatever Jinwoo is giving him. It tasted like iron, he almost vomited but he pushed himself to ingest everything.

  
“I think that’s enough” Jinwoo weakly sat beside him. His wounds are not healing and letting Sanha drink his blood is not good for him either.

When a normal vampire let a human drink his blood, it would heal the human of any physical damage but it’s also like draining half of the vampire’s strength.

  
Jinwoo started panting as if there’s scarcity of oxygen in him. His whole system is in pain.

He reached his limit.

 _Feed..._ _blood! Give me blood!_ He started hearing his own voice inside his head.

“Blood” He unconsciously mumbles. Jinwoo's eyes started to get dull until it looked like lifeless orbs.

Jinwoo turned his head on Sanha and he can’t recognize him anymore.

All he can see is _blood_ , he wanted to feed and _quench_ his thirst. Jinwoo moved towards Sanha whose still half conscious. He hissed, he can feel his fangs throbbing with strong desire to feed.

  
“Hyung” Sanha mumbled and Jinwoo’s expression became confused.

“H-hyung” Sanha called again and it was like anchor that pulled his remaining control intact. He quickly went away from Sanha as if he got burned.

“Hyung” Sanha persistently called.

  
“Why?” Jinwoo managed to answer-His voice is deeper than usual. “You’ve saved me a couple of times today. You-You even did _that_ to save to me. Thank you, hyung” Sanha’s eyes are still close but the color came back in his face, his wounds are healing thanks to Jinwoo’s blood.

  
_“And I almost killed you too”_ JinJin thought.  
He doesn’t know what to do anymore. He wanted to get away and hunt for blood but he can’t leave Sanha alone.

A wave of pain hit his chest making him writhe and grasp his hair. His body is starting to fight him.

His instincts is choosing survival over morals.

  
He is still in pain when he felt familiar presence approaching, _finally_ they are here.

“Sanha” Jinwoo called while trying to be human as possible in front of Sanha who finally opened his eyes.

“Listen to me, I- I have to go for a while. Your other brothers are on their way and will be here any minute. Tell them that I’ll be back soon, understand?” Jinwoo managed to say. Sanha nodded and Jinwoo vanished in his sight.

  
He didn’t know what Jinwoo did but he knew his life is spared. “Sanha!!” A loud voice echoed the forest and Bin appeared before him after few moments.

Sanha saw how Moon Bin’s expression changed from worry to anger.

  
His eyes already changed color and Sanha felt spine tingling fear because of Moon Bin. “Did Jinwoo hyung do this to you?” He asked with a deadly tone.

Sanha can see his canine fangs as Moon Bin spoke. “N-no hyung, you’re mistaken. It was another vampire who attacked me” Sanha tried to explain but Bin answered him with growls and ran deeper in the forest, quickly disappearing in his sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You made it until here?! Thank you! One more chapter and we'll finally reach the end! Thank you for reading my work, you're amazing!  
> As usual, if you have anything to say! Comment down your thoughts, rants or whatever that is, it's all welcomed😂Love lots💕💕


	11. Farewell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We did it, JinJin”

CHAPTER 11: Farewell (Last Chapter)

Moon Bin is furious and all he can think at the moment is killing Jinwoo. He never thought he would do that to Sanha!

He tracked down Jinwoo’s scent and found him on some ground, feeding on a fox. Jinwoo quickly realized Bin’s presence so he halfheartedly stopped his feed.

“Bin-ah, why are y—” Bin didn’t let him finish and slammed Jinwoo by the neck in the nearest tree.

  
“You’ve hurt Sanha!” Moon Bin yelled furiously. Jinwoo gasped loudly as he felt Bin’s claws digging into his skin.

“I-it’s not me” Jinwoo tried to speak.

“You even dare to lie? All I can smell is your _scent_ all over Sanha and I’m sure that those wounds were because a vampire bit him. How could you?!” Jinwoo can feel the claws dug deeper in his neck.

  
“That’s… because, when a vampire dies, his own existence w-will vanish.” Jinwoo struggled to speak.

“What do you mean?” Bin asked. Jinwoo gasped for air when he felt Bin’s grasp loosen.

"We were attacked and he's going to kill Sanha so I've got no choice. I killed the vampire who attacked us" Jinwoo hesitantly answered. Jinwoo felt his hands shiver as he remember how he _killed_ the vampire. He didn't want to kill anyone, yet he did it to save his friend.

Bin finally let Jinwoo go, he was blinded by his rage that he didn’t even realize that Jinwoo is severely wounded, probably because of the fight earlier.

“I-I’m sorry hyung. I didn’t know” Bin’s words are full of regret.

  
“Don’t be. Just go back for the other members. It’s dangerous to let them unattended. I’ll need to stay here for a while to hunt for blood.” Jinwoo instructed, Bin nodded and left.

  
Jinwoo continued his feed until the fox is all drained up but it didn’t even help. His wounds aren’t healing, animal blood would never _suffice_.

He barely caught the fox and he knew that it would take forever to catch anything in his state.

  
“Bin-ah?” Jinwoo called as he saw Moon Bin approaching him again. "Didn't I told you to go?"

"I know but you're deeply wounded... And I even gave you more grave injuries. I know it will be hard for you to hunt so I did it for you” Bin lifted up his catch which is tied using tree vines.

One is a rabbit, another is a fox with three tails and another one looks like a miniature mixture of a boar and a goat.

  
“Thank you” Jinwoo answered but he can’t take off his gaze in the tied animals which all looked like _prey_ in his eyes. Moon Bin gave his catch to Jinwoo and he didn’t waste any time.

“Sorry again hyung” Moon Bin said but Jinwoo is already busy feeding on the rabbit.

  
Sanha felt nervous, he knew Bin is angry but he got it all wrong! “Sanha! Binnie! Where are you?!” He heard his MJ hyung’s voice and he used every ounce of his strength to shout back.

“Hyung! I’m here!” Sanha yelled on top of his lungs and minutes later and he heard his hyungs' voices.

  
“What happened-oh my goodness!” MJ exclaimed.

He saw the blood in Sanha’s neck, shirt and even his mouth. “Did JinJin hyung do this to you?” Eunwoo asked reluctantly, he can't even look at Sanha without wincing.

“No! You’re all mistaken!” Sanha also exclaimed and quickly explained what happened; leaving the part that Jinwoo killed the other vampire who attacked them.

  
“Then where is Bin hyung? He left us because he caught both of your scents but he didn’t come back so we decided to come find you” Rocky asked.

“That’s the problem! he thought that JinJin Hyung did this to me and he suddenly ran in the woods. I think he would go after hyung!” Sanha cried out.

  
“Then…should we go find them? They might fight” Eunwoo suggested with concern.

“Wait, I think we should stay here” MJ said after evaluating the situation. “But how about JinJin and Bin Hyung?” Rocky asked.

  
“First, Sanha is injured. Second, we don’t even know where they are so we will probably end up lost and in another trouble. Sanha said that it wasn’t JinJin who did this to him and Binnie would realize it too, we should trust them. We’ve gone through many things already and this will be one. Let’s just stay here and mend Sanha’s wounds.” MJ said without pause. They finally felt that he’s the eldest in the group.

  
Eunwoo nodded and started nursing to Sanha’s wounds. He somehow got used to blood because of the fish he clean and mending the member’s wounds often in the days they spent in the Mystic forest.

  
Eunwoo got confused as he saw Sanha’s wounds. “Ah! Hyung, please be gentle in pressing the wound. It hurts” Sanha complained but Eunwoo stayed quiet. It was covered in too much blood but the wound is already shallow, it’s already healing.

Besides, Sanha looked fine for a person who is deeply wounded and lost a lot of blood. He wondered what really happened.

  
“Bin Hyung!” Rocky called. They saw Moon Bin quietly approaching towards them and they started bombarding him with questions.

“Sanha, sorry for not believing you” Bin started. “But where is Jinwoo hyung?” Sanha asked with concern, he saw how grave Jinwoo’s wounds are.

  
“He’s still in the deeper part of the forest. He is wounded so he needs to regain his strength.” Moon Bin answered.

“He needs blood right? I can give my blood like MJ hyung” Rocky volunteered. “And how would he recover if he’s not going to drink blood?” Eunwoo added.

“He’s using animal blood as an alternative and I don’t think he would agree to take blood from any of you” Bin would’ve volunteered but Jinwoo said that the blood of creatures like him is poisonous for vampires.

  
MJ bit his lips in frustration, he didn’t know what to do anymore.

“Hyung…” Eunwoo called and everyone’s attention went towards Eunwoo’s gaze. Jinwoo is covered by blood and obviously wounded. Bin and Rocky quickly stood from their seats and helped Jinwoo.

“JinJin hyung…” Rocky called, concern is evident in his voice.

  
“Is everyone okay?” Jinwoo asked even in that situation. Moon Bin nodded and Jinwoo finally lost his consciousness. The two was alert enough to catch their leader.

\--

  
Jinwoo woke up with a heavy body, he knew that he lost consciousness last night and he’s still severely wounded.

He quietly and slowly got up from his sleeping bag. He lifted his shirt and saw his torso covered with make shift bandages made out of clothes.

He flinched as he felt the stinging pain when he tried to stand but he did anyway. The other guys are sound asleep but he realized that someone is missing. Bin is not in his sight.

  
“Hyung” Moon bin’s voice came off as a whisper in Jinwoo’s ears. His eyes went on farther side of the forest and he saw bin casually standing. His eyes are glowing blue, Jinwoo knew that Bin’s in the verge of transforming.

  
JinJin approached him as fast as he could. “I hunted for you, I’ll also get some food for the others” Bin spoke and Jinwoo can see his canine fangs.

“Are you okay Binnie?” Jinwoo asked. “I’m fine hyung, you should worry for yourself. We tried tending your wounds last night but the healing process is really slow, it’s still bleeding” Bin pointed out but Jinwoo’s already aware.

  
“I’ll manage” Jinwoo just answered but he knew they needed to act fast and find the temple as soon as possible because both of them are reaching their limits.

  
Bin just left without notice but Jinwoo just let him be. He let his supressed instincts occupy him. His eyes became dull red in color and all the emotions vanished in his face. He just fed until all the animals are _bloodshed_.

  
He wiped the blood of his mouth but it only smeared more. He hissed in frustration, he can’t even have a clean feed. He _ripped_ the neck of that poor deer!

The other guys would probably get terrified if they saw him like this… a _monster_.

  
He decided to go to a stream first and he also felt Bin’s presence nearby. Jinwoo saw him standing near the stream. He can only see his back but he can also see his bared claws and hear his ferocious growls.

“Bin-ah” Jinwoo still called.

  
“Don’t… come near me” Moon Bin muttered along with hoarse breaths. “I can’t control myself” He added. “I want to _rip_ you into pieces” Moon Bin growled and Jinwoo hissed. He felt the sudden equal intensity of urge, his instincts is being cautious.

  
“Just go, I’ll look after them” Jinwoo managed to say after putting much effort in calming himself. Bin transformed and ran in the woods.

Jinwoo closed his eyes tightly and took a deep breath. They didn’t want to, but their _natures_ are starting to clash.

  
Jinwoo rinsed off the blood in his face and neck, he also collected Bin’s clothes as well as the bag that contains food that Bin collected.

He started walking back to their camping site and picked some more food for the group to eat.

  
He saw from a distance that Eunwoo is already up while the others are still knocked out. He knew Eunwoo noticed that he and Bin are not around so he hurriedly went to Eunwoo.

“Hyung? Why are you already up? You’re still wounded and where’s Binnie?” Eunwoo asked constantly.

  
“I’m already healing” A lie, the blood he fed is just enough to satiate his hunger for a while but not enough to heal his wounds.

“Hyung you’re a bad liar and what happened to Binnie?” Right, Eunwoo is not easy to be fooled.

  
“Let’s just leave him for a while” Jinwoo answered.

“Why? Did something happen too?” Eunwoo’s eyes are full of concern, he was too disturbed with Jinwoo’s condition and he can’t handle another severely wounded patient.

  
Jinwoo looked intently at Eunwoo and decided to tell him the truth. “Listen, Eunwoo, the reason why both of us are opposed in you guys coming along is because it’s dangerous. Not only to what we might encounter but also us, _we are dangerous._ " Jinwoo avoided Eunwoo's gaze.

"For some reason both of us are unstable even before we came here. My _bloodlust_ and Bin’s _rage_ , we’re both enduring until now but this place... it makes us more unhinged. We’re trying hard to hide it from all of you. We didn’t want to show you our _true_ sides.” Eunwoo is speechless after Jinwoo’s confession.

He didn’t know it was like this, he didn’t know that it was much worse than he thought it is.

  
“It’s better to leave Binnie alone for some time, as you know, I’m wounded so I can’t protect you if he loses control. And I know that he won’t forgive himself if that happens, so do I.” Jinwoo added.

“Sorry hyung, we didn’t know” Eunwoo muttered, feeling guilty. He feels like a big burden for Jinwoo and Bin.

  
Jinwoo smiled and shook his head, “But you guys became the anchor to our humanity. I don’t know what would’ve happened if you guys didn’t come along.” Jinwoo spoke the truth. He knew that they’ve gone far because of them.

“I’ll go wake them up” Jinwoo said and hand over the food they collected to Eunwoo.

  
Eunwoo started doing his work, he’ll be expert in cooking in no time. “Sanha wake up” Jinwoo pat the maknae’s shoulder, Sanha opened his eyes and slowly got up.

Jinwoo moved on to MJ and Rocky. Rocky quickly went to Eunwoo to help in preparing the food while MJ wandered his eyes for Moon Bin.

  
“Sanha, how are you feeling?” Jinwoo asked. “I’m fine hyung, I won’t ask any more of what you did but thank you for saving me” Jinwoo just smiled.

“JinJin, where is Bin?” MJ asked.

  
“He’ll go back sooner hyung. Just let him be for now” Jinwoo said, not even answering MJ’s question.

By Jinwoo’s answer, Moon Bin is in some situation right now, “Is he okay?” MJ asked instead. Jinwoo nodded.

“He just needs to be alone” Rocky on the other side is not speaking. He’s just quietly listening to his hyungs’ conversation.

The truth is he was awake when Jinwoo and Eunwoo are talking so he knew what is happening. Jinwoo is also aware that Rocky is awake but didn’t react further.

  
They started eating but Jinwoo chose not to join them, he is too pre-occupied to even eat and he can’t taste the food so it’s useless to eat.

“I’ll find Bin first” Jinwoo spoke and was about to go but he felt Bin’s presence nearby and it’s quickly approaching them.

“Hyung” Sanha called when Bin in his wolf form arrived. He’s excited, Jinwoo can tell, but why?

  
Bin immediately got his clothes, ran in a tree and came out dressed, still running. “What happened? Binnie?” Eunwoo asked.

Jinwoo wanted to ask the same, he was on edge when he last saw him but now he looks really happy?

  
“I found it! I saw the temple!” Bin exclaimed. Everyone rejoiced at Moon Bin’s news.

“We’re finally going home Hyung!” Bin said and Jinwoo can only smile. It hasn’t hit him yet but all he can think about is _finally_ , they can go home.

“Let’s quickly fix our things” MJ instructed after breakfast. Few minutes have passed and they hit the road with Bin’s lead.

  
“We did it, JinJin” MJ pats Jinwoo in the shoulder. Jinwoo can’t help but to get nervous, he never expected that he’ll have the chance to become human again and now it’s really happening.

  
“Woah” Sanha reacted as they finally saw the temple. The building looked ancient but resilient.

“Uhh, would we just…enter?” Rocky asked. “I guess so” Bin answered and pushed the large doors open. They entered the enormous temple with caution.

  
“Excuse me?” Eunwoo said as all of them finally entered. “It’s empty” MJ wondered. The inside is luxurious and well maintained but not a soul is inside.

“No” Both Jinwoo and Moon Bin opposed. They can feel much presence inside but all of them are hidden in the naked eye.

  
“You have arrived” Someone spoke. The soft voice came from the woman gracefully coming down the staircase.

“Woah” Rocky is in awe, everyone is. The woman is dashing, she’s wearing a red chiton and her long hair is tied in styled bun.

Jinwoo can’t help but to feel overwhelmed, he knew the woman in front of him is the Goddess. “Goddess Selene” Jinwoo called, respect is evident in his tone. The woman gave a warm smile.

  
“Yes my child. I know you’ve been through a lot, all of you. I apologize that I’m the only one welcoming you. My attendants are not used in seeing human males so please excuse them.”

  
“We don’t really mind” Bin answered this time. “I’m amazed by everyone’s bravery. All of you experienced things that shouldn’t be within your reach. It is my responsibility to fix the anomaly and fulfill my promise.” Jinwoo’s vision became hazy as the Goddess spoke.

He looked around and everyone also looked drowsy.

  
“Farewell ASTRO” The Goddess’ last words made him close his eyes and he felt like falling to an endless pit.

\--

“Wake up, wake up, get out of my head~” A morning voice woke JinJin. It’s Eunwoo trying to wake him up. He raised his index finger as a threat.

“Who lost the bet and fell asleep in the flight” JinJin asked.

  
Eunwoo chuckled nervously, knowing Jinwoo would definitely tickle him to death. “Fine, I’ll wash first” Eunwoo rushed to the bathroom.

JinJin kept his eyes closed not minding the camera filming him for their reality show. For some reason, he felt really tired but relieved at the same time.

  
He knew that he dreamt of something earlier, it was a long dream but he can’t remember any detail of it.

He just ignored his random thoughts, he’s excited for the showcase in Thailand but he’s still sleepy so he continued sleeping.

Eunwoo would wake him later anyway.

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WAHHH! It finally ended! Thank you for making it up to here! I love you!💕💕  
> I really hope you liked the story! As usual, tell me what you think in the comment section. Any reactions are gladly accepted😂

**Author's Note:**

> You made it until here? Thank you! Now if you have anything to say feel free to type it down on the comment section or hit kudos if you think the story deserves it! 
> 
> If you want to talk about random things, you can find me on [@arohawrites](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/arohawrites) on tumblr where I also post astro prompts that may also spark your interest in writing!
> 
> Thank you💕💕💕


End file.
